The Crystal War
by Destroyer Of Skulls
Summary: For years Varan has been mocked and looked down upon by his fellow Kaiju, being viewed as a joke in the eyes of his 'allies'. But when crystal meteors start falling from the sky he might finally have a chance to prove his worth. If he can retain his sanity that is.
1. Timeline

Greetings readers. Before we start, i would just like to state that one of my reasons for starting this story was due to a lack of fic's focusing around Varan. Even in his official appearances, the amount of times that he does can be counted with the fingers one one hand. He is one of my favorite Godzilla monsters, and to see him be given so little attention is... Disheartening. That and Varan dies so much in what fic's that he does appear in that he's pretty much become the Kenny of Godzilla Fanfiction, barely beating out Krystalak in this. And for awhile i tried to decide on whether making this focus around Varan or Mothra. I eventually went with Varan, because of the previous reasons.

Although, i would still like to see someone try to do a sister fic to this one which would focus around Mothra instead. Anyone who is up for it i'd like to discuss it with. God knows i'm not making it though, as i'm too busy with this story. This fic will be combining elements from a wide variety of monster franchises, and putting them all into one amalgamation which is focused around the events of Godzilla Unleashed. Why did i choose that as the skeleton of the fic? because it isn't explored enough in fanfics, and i liked the multiple endings thing it had going on. Although i could have released it after Godzilla Vs Kong comes out, i'll admit that my patience has finally run out for it, so i decided to get this over with. Besides, it can just be rewritten later on anyway. So with that out of the way, here is the timeline.

* * *

298.9 million years ago: Beginning of the Permian Period, numerous early Titan species begin to spread across Pangea.

280 million years ago: The Titanus Jinshin-Mushi species evolves to parasitically reproduce, mainly using Titanus Gojira species, which recently evolved from the Godzillasaurus's, as hosts due to the high amount of radiation in their bodies. The Jinshin-Mushi are primarily prevented from overtaking the other species of the world by the Titanus Mosura, a species of large moth like creatures, each of whom is reborn into an egg previously laid upon it's death and inhabits the body within.

252 million years ago: The Titan known as Monster Zero arrives on earth with a number of less powerful members of it's kind known as Desghidorah's. The Desghidorah's arrived first by attacking packs of Titans all over the planet in groups, and later on Monster Zero arrives whilst riding upon a meteor, which when combined with the Desghidorah's resulted in a mass extinction event. Earth's native Titans battle against the extraterrestrials, with the majority of Titan species being wiped out, such as all but one of the Titanus Rodan species, and the vast majority of Meganulon, which escape by entering hibernation. Many of the surviving Titans are former alpha's of their kind.

Monster Zero is defeated a decade later at the cost of most of life on Earth, as the majority of Titanus Gojira and Titanus Jinshin-Mushi are wiped out. Of the invaders only Monster Zero and one Desgidorah are left, with the former hibernating within Earth's northern pole due to being trapped there by Earth's native Titans, as the Titans at the time lacked the strength to kill it, while the Desgidorah went into hibernation underground to wait until the native Titans died out. The Titan also seemed to be on the verge of transforming into a new Monster Zero after the defeat of it's former alpha, likely as a response it's perceived weakness, and so desired to challenge it for control. With the numbers of both being altered by the conflict, the balance between the Titanus Jinshin-Mushi and Titanus Gojira species spirals out of control.

With the radiation that once coated the worlds surface starting to lower, the remaining handful of Titanus Gojira's went into hibernation near the earths core, both to feed off of it's radiation and to outlast the Titanus Jinshin-Mushi's which would die off without a means of reproduction. The Titanus Jinshin-Mushi Alpha implanted embryos into the Titanus Gojira Dagon, whom whilst unaware of them went into hibernation whilst the parasites within fed off of his bodies radiation.

175 million years ago: Pangaea begins to break apart, with a species of large apelike creatures ending up on one of the islands brought about by this breaking.

350,000 years ago: Earth became inhabited by many species, such as the Atlanteans, the Nilai-Kanai, and early Humanity. The Nilai-Kanai would be wiped out by the Titan, Titanus Dagahra and the species known as Barems which were controlled by it, and Dagahra would go into hibernation at the bottom of the Marianas Trench. Humanity would enter into a war with the Atlanteans due to humanities desire for expansion and waged a war of extermination on the Atlanteans. The Atleanteans due to being pushed to the brink of destruction by humanity started to create a species to combat them whilst the Atlanteans could repopulate, the results of this were the Titanus Gyaos, and using them the Atlanteans destroyed every Human civilization on the planet whom then released an artificial disease which would devolve Humanity.

As a result Humanity was set back by thousands of years evolution, but the disease would be overcome overtime as Humanity re-evolved. But knowledge of previous history, art, literature, among many other things would remain forgotten, and Humanities technology would all be taken by the Atlanteans. Soon after the war with Humanity the Gyaos turned on the Atlanteans, and despite repeated attempts to destroy them over the course of several years, Atlantis is destroyed within hours upon the Gyaos's discovery of it, with the remaining Atlanteans going into hiding. The last remaining Atlanteans created the titan, Titanus Gamera. Gamera would go on to nearly wipe out the Gyaos, whom retreated deep into the Hollow Earth. Gamera meanwhile fought briefly with the Meganulon who escaped by fleeing to Japan.

Gamera then entered hibernation, awaiting the day when the Gyaos or Meganulon would return or another threat would arrive.

920 years ago (1130): The Titan Methuselah destroys a village in the vicinity of Munich, and begins hibernation within the ruins whereupon a forest grew upon his shell, and in the centuries thereafter was long presumed to be a mountain.

529 years ago (1521): Spanish Conquistadors discover hieroglyphs similar to that of a Titanus Rodan within many Native Mexican temples. It is theorized that some native groups likely believed him to be their fire god Xiuhtecuhtli incarnated into a physical form, whilst others would believe him to be a flame monster, giving the Titan the name of Rodan, the fire demon.

96 years ago (1954): The last Titanus Gojira, whom would later on be called Godzilla, was unknowingly awakened from hibernation by the presence of a United States nuclear submarine when it reached the lower depths of of the South Pacific Ocean, which drew him to the surface in search of a new source of radiation. Godzilla attacked and fed on both US and Soviet Union submarines, with each nation believing the other to be responsible but strictly denying it. Godzilla's presence eventually became known, and the American military began detonating a series of nuclear bombs in the Marshall Islands to try and kill him under the guise of nuclear testing.

On March 1st, Godzilla was lured ashore at Bikini Atoll, where the American military detonated their first-ever dry-fuel hydrogen bomb, code named Castle Bravo, in an attempt to kill him. Godzilla disappeared following the detonation, and the United States covered up all evidence of his existence. The organization known as Monarch was formed to study Godzilla and any other supersized "hyperfauna" like him, and continued to search for him in the following decades, with little results.

77 years ago (1973): Skull Island is discovered via satellite imagery. Monarch official William Randa approaches and convinces Senator Willis to allow Monarch to accompany Landsat on a mission to the island with military support before the Soviet Union stumble onto their discovery and go there first. The Titan Kong is discovered, along with numerous other Titans such as the Cranium Reptant species, also known as the Skullcrawlers. Outpost 33 was built off the shore of the island in 1980.

73 years ago (1977): A living member of the Titanus Anguillas species is discovered in Saudi Arabia twenty miles west of of the Ghawar oil field. Outpost 15 is later built in the area.

69 years ago (1981): Under the guise of environmental research, a Monarch team established a quarantine zone around the dormant volcano on Isla de Mara, which Rodan still hibernated in. Over the years, the zone grew from a small scientific outpost into a full containment facility around the mouth of the volcano, which was then dubbed Monarch Outpost 56. Three months after the discovery of Rodan, the Titan Leviathan is discovered at the bottom of lake Loch Ness within Scotland. Outpost 49 is later built in the area. Two months after the discovery of Leviathan, the Titan Bunyip is discovered under the Ayers Rock in Australia. Outpost 99 is built in the area. The eastern portion of the Ayers Rock is burst into rubble when Bunyip is awakened by Monster Zero.

65 years ago (1985): The Titan Caesar is discovered on the island of Okinawa in hibernation. Outpost 73 is built on the island. The Titan Sekhmet is discovered two months later beneath the city of Cairo within Egypt, discovered initially by increased seismic activity, later confirmed through excavations carried out beneath the city in secret. The center of Cairo collapsed into a sinkhole when Sekhmet was awakened by Monster Zero, with a strait line out of the city being carved out by the Titan when exiting the city after emergence.

60 years ago (1990): A Titanus Baradagi is discovered in Siberia within lake Baikal, with the Titan itself being given the classification due to being referred to as Baradagi by the locals. The research team sent to investigate were initially driven off after it was awakened by the Soviet Union bombing the lake in an attempt to kill it, but the local people were spared from being attacked after offering a portion of their livestock to Varan whom after consuming the offerings reentered the lake. Outpost 63 is later built in the city of Irkutsk to the west, and operated under the guise of a hardware store with the majority of the Outpost located beneath. Four months later, the Titan Scylla is discovered beneath under an Oil Rig the city of Sedona within the United States. The Oil Rig is destroyed when Scylla was awakened by Monster Zero.

55 years ago (1995): Excavations of Norse ruins in Sweden unearthed drawings of a species of titan which would come to be known as Titanus Baragora. Three months later, Titanus Baphomet is discovered beneath the ruins of Volubilis in Morocco, Outpost 68 is built in the area. The ruins were destroyed when the Titan Baphomet awakened. Five months after the discovery of Baphomet, the Titan Sargon is discovered beneath the Devils Tower within Wyoming in the United States. Outpost 77 is later built in the area. The Devils Tower is destroyed when Sargon is awakened by Monster Zero.

51 years ago (1999): The Titanus Jinshin-Mushi species were discovered in the Philippines in after a mining operation unknowingly drilled into a cave containing two pods that were attached to a member of the Titanus Gojira species's skeleton, something which killed the creature, based upon the Jinshin-Mushi's parasitic behavior. One of the pods had already hatched, likely after being disturbed by the cave collapsing, with the other one being unhatched. The unhatched pod was taken by order of the United States government to the Yucca Mountain Nuclear Waste Depository in Nevada.

The Jinshin-Mushi which had previously hatched was later discovered to have burrowed it's way to the Janjira nuclear power plant in Japan, where it caused the plant to collapse from underneath, destroying the power plant and forcing the area to be evacuated due to a radiation leak. Despite the destruction of the plant, the Titan attached itself to the reactor and entered a cocoon-like state, absorbing all the radiation from the surrounding area. Upon discovering the dormant Titan, Outpost 17 was established in the area. Nine months later, Titanus Behemoth is discovered within a cavern in the Tingua Preserve in Brazil. Outpost 58 was then built on the edge of the preserve.

48 years ago (2002): The Beerenberg Stratovolcano, located in the northeastern end of the Norwegian island of Jan Mayen erupted, with a Titanus Baragora emerging from the top. The Titan appeared to be passive, curious even, not harming anyone throughout the time in which it was awake. Twelve hours later, Baragon reentered the volcano and appeared to enter hibernation. Outpost 52 was later constructed around the Stratovolcano. Six months later, the Titan Tiamat is discovered beneath the Stone Mountain within the city of the same name in Georgia. Outpost 53 is then built in the area. The Stone Mountain was turned to rubble when Tiamat was awakened by Monster Zero.

45 years ago (2005): The Titan Ebirah is discovered within the Marianas Trench. Outpost 85 is built in Guam, with it not being built inside the trench due to Ebirah's hostile nature. Eight months later the Titan Mokele-Mbembe is discovered within the Jebel Barkal mountain in Sudan. Outpost 75 is built nearby. The Jebel Barkal mountain is later destroyed when Mokele-Mbembe was awakened by Monster Zero. Eleven months after discovery of Mokele-Mbembe, the Titan Quetzalcoatl is discovered beneath the Machu Peachu ruins within Peru. The ruins are destroyed when Quetzalcoatl is awakened by Monster Zero.

41 years ago (2009): A team led by Monarch scientist Dr. Emma Russell followed a strange bio-acoustic signature to a previously undiscovered megalithic temple in the high-altitude jungles of China's Yunnan province within Asia. A giant cocoon belonging to the Titanus Mosura was found within the temple, with a rapid heartbeat detected inside the cocoon. Outpost 61 was then built in the immediate vicinity. The Titanus Mosura would often be referred to as Mothra by the local staff, which would become it's classification. Seven months later, the Titan Amhuluk is discovered beneath the Manpupuner Rock Formations within Russia. Outpost 66 is then built in the area. The rock formations are destroyed when Amhuluk is awakened by Monster Zero.

36 years ago (2014): Both Titanus Jinshin-Mushi emerged from their pods, and were given the designation of MUTO by the US military. Both were eventually killed by Godzilla in San Francisco. Four months later, the Titan Typhon is discovered beneath the Angkor Wat temple in Cambodia. Outpost 92 is soon built in the area. The Angkor Wat temple is reduced to rubble when Typhon was awakened by Monster Zero. G-Team, the military branch of Monarch is founded. One month later, the Titan Abaddon is discovered beneath of Devils Tower in Wyoming, and Outpost 77 is built one mile north of it. The national monument is reduced to rubble when Abaddon was awakened by Monster Zero.

34 years ago (2016): A golden hydra like creature is discovered in the antarctic. Dr. Vivienne Graham leads the effort to build Outpost 32 around the dormant creature, which was given the designation of Monster Zero. Her classified field notes contain a mysterious footnote: "The devil has three heads." One month later, A dormant Titanus Jinshin-Mushi is discovered beneath a strip mall in Hoboken, New Jersey. Outpost 59 is built in the area after. The western portion of the mountain undergoes a landslide when the Jinshin-Mushi is awakened by Monster Zero.

33 years ago (2017): A second hydra like Titan of similar appearance to Monster Zero is discovered within the Himalayas, and Outpost 47 was constructed around the titan, the species of which was given the classification of Titanus Ghidorah Secundus. Six months later, the Titan Yamata No Orochi is discovered within the Mt. Fuji volcano in Japan. Outpost 91 is later built in the area. The volcano erupts when Yamata No Orochi is awakened by Monster Zero. One month later, the Titan Maguma is discovered within Antarctica, and from that point onward Outpost 32 would have the dual task of overseeing both Monster Zero and Maguma.

31 years ago (2019): Mothra emerges from it's cocoon, and although aggressive at first is promptly calmed through the use of the Orca device. Outpost 61 is then stormed and taken over by eco-terrorists led by Alan Jonah, whom later has a hand in the release of Monster Zero and Rodan. After a brief battle with Godzilla near the Isle De Mara volcano, Monster Zero then proceeds to sound out an echolocation across the planet which awakens numerous titans. Monster Zero would be killed by Godzilla in Boston after Monster Zero killed a recently Metamorphosed Mothra. Another Titanus Mosura egg was discovered two months later.

30 years ago (2020): Kong did not answer Monster Zero's call, and simply stayed on Skull Island, preventing the Skullcrawlers from escaping. Godzilla traveled to Skull Island to try and defeat Kong and make him accept him as the alpha. These events were interrupted by the interference of Alan Jonah, who released the Titanus Ghidorah Secundus which afterwards metamorphosed into the same form as Monster Zero as a response to the previous ones demise. All Titans then began to converge on Skull Island, however the new Ghidorah was defeated before most of them arrived by Godzilla and Kong. The two seemed to make peace afterwards, both inhabiting opposite sides of the island. The remains of Monster Zero also disappears.

Most Titans begin inhabiting the island, with those that do not being those that either have yet to awaken or refuse to answer Godzilla's call. Most Outposts are dismantled and have their resources poured into Outpost 33's. Due to it's high number of Titans, the staff began to refer to the island as Monster Island. G-Team receives global funding by governments worldwide, and is reorganized into the GDF (Global Defense Force) and is also granted further international authority. Mechanical Titans, created for the purpose of combating their organic counterparts and existing before only as designs begin construction, it would be many years however before one is completed.

29 years ago (2021): The Titanus Gyaos species is discovered in an archipelago off the coast of Japan in a mining incident, and the local Gyaos are quickly destroyed by the Titan Gamera before significant damage occurs. Continued survival of species confirmed by eggs belonging to species in underground caverns across Eurasia.

26 years ago (2024): The city of Brasilia collapses into a sinkhole, with a large beetle like Titan coming out, and numerous smaller beetle like creatures accompanying it. The smaller creatures appeared to be intelligent, possessing their own language which seems to consist of clicking noises and carrying ballistic guns. They were quadrupedal, with a third pair of arms holding the weapon, and relied on their carapace it absorb damage. The Titan was given the designation of Titanus Megalon. They would later be driven back underground by Godzilla, along with Baragon, GDF forces, and an early prototype for the M.O.G.U.E.R.A. mech. But not before taking large numbers of humans to use for unknown purposes. Megalon was later reported to have survived the invasion.

Expeditions underground to retrieve still living humans have been attempted, but so far the supposed city of Seatopia has yet to be found, if it even exists. The beetle species received the designation of 'Seatopians' after connections were made between them and a race of 'man sized beetles' which have appeared in records across history. The likelihood of the Gyaos being bred as weapons of war by Seatopians has been considered by the GDF leadership.

25 years ago (2025): Titanus Dagahra discovered within the Mindanao trench, but still in a state of hibernation. Alan Jonah is killed during a GDF covert attack. Confirmed to be shot to death whilst on a toilet. Designs for a 'Mecha Ghidorah' along with large amounts of Seatopian technology is discovered, along with the remains of the second Ghidorah, which disappeared during the chaos caused by the Seatopian invasion. All discovered items are obtained by the GDF. It was believed that he planned to revive the second Ghidorah using Seatopian technology which may have given it an edge against Godzilla. The Titanus Zilla species is first encountered in an attack on New York, with the only adult Zilla present later being killed by Gamera one week after it initially appeared.

The Titan was later discovered to be female and to have laid eggs, all but one of the eggs were later destroyed by a GDF strike team. After killing the parent this egg was then taken by Gamera, but not destroyed.

23 years ago (2027): Titanus Tyran and Titanus Manda are both discovered within the bottom of the Tonga trench by the first a Monarch research team, with them being found whilst in the middle of a battle. Both Titans live through the battle, as Tyran retreats and Manda chases after the submarine. Outpost 76 is built within the cliff side of the trench, with it remaining there due to Tyran and Manda both being relatively less hostile than Ebirah, and are more interested in fighting each other. Outpost 76 still remains the most difficult Outpost to maintain, and one of the most dangerous. Both Titans inhabit opposite sides of the Tonga trench, with Manda inhabiting the northern end, and Tyran inhabiting the southern end.

Since 2027, both Titans have fought each other on four separate occasions and have yet to eliminate either, the frequency of these fights also suggest that both Titans possess a deep hatred for one another. Manda has since been seen to have had several encounters with Godzilla, with each encounter ending without hostility. In fact, they appear to become incredibly docile in each others presence. It is around these times that Tyran has a large decline in hostility with Manda, likely out of a desire to not antagonize Godzilla.

22 years ago (2028): The first invasion by the extraterrestrials, referring to themselves as the Vortaak, occurs. A species of eight foot tall humanoids with grey skin, completely black eyes, thin body proportions, and pointed ears. A large number of Titans begin rampaging across the world, including several new ones such as Gigan. Conflict eventually resolves with Godzilla doing significant damage to primary Vortaak vessel which is forced to retreat. The incidient provides inspiration for the Mechagodzilla design due to the existence of the Vortaak mech. The Possibility that the Vortaak have been observing the Godzilla for a significant period of time is likely. Megalon also disappears from Seatopian control.

21 years ago (2029): Meganulon species reemerges, appearing during mining operations in the Kitamatsu village, within the Kumamoto Prefecture in Japan. Titanus Megaguirus appears one month after initial emergence, and attacks Osaka before being destroyed by Godzilla, Rodan, and a new Zilla which is significantly less inimical to Human life than the previous one. Meganulon species continues to exist in underground areas across Asia regardless. Five months later, Mechagodzilla Mark 2 and Mecha Kong both finishes construction. Designing of Gotengo-Class Battleships begins, assisted by using captured and reverse engineered Vortaak technology, with the intention of being used against Titans as a cheaper alternative to mechs.

20 years ago (2030): Vortaak Earth invade Earth for a second time. Monster Zero is sighted and under Vortaak control, as well as two never before seen Titans. One of them is similar to the Titanus Gojira species and is given the designation of Titanus Gojira Secundus, and the other is a Titan that is given the designation of Titanus Orga. Mechagodzilla M2 is deployed by GDF along with M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and Mecha Kong against Vortaak forces and monsters and perform admirably. Conflict resolves with retreat of Vortaak from Earth. Further Vortaak technology is recovered, and is used to upgrade existing mechs and assist in construction of ones in the process of being built.

15 years ago (2035): A brief conflict between Godzilla and Varan occurs, and after a one sided battle Varan is defeated but survives the encounter.

10 years ago (2040): Former Japanese Admiral turned GDF Commander Gyozen attempts to combat Godzilla using the Gotengo-Class Battleship Atoragon, this attempt ended in his defeat and the ships entire crew being killed, with him as the only survivor. Afterwards, Gyozen falls into a deep depression over what occurred and descends into alcoholism, blaming both himself for his failure and Godzilla for the act of killing the Atoragon's crew, which had previously never failed in combat against Titans. The battle results in a large portion of funding being withdrawn from the production of Gotengo-Class Battleships, and being transferred over to the upgrading and production of mechs.

5 year ago (2045): Mecha Ghidorah finishes construction.

3 year ago (2047): Mechagodzilla M3 finishes construction.


	2. Prologue

Hello everyone, and now we are getting into the story proper. Personally, i feel that i must say something before we begin. I'm at a bit of a crossroad on where to take the story. I could focus with the story centering largely around Varan, with the POV's of other Kaiju mixed in or i could make the story focus completely around Varan with a sub story for other Kaiju which would explore what they were doing meanwhile. I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide.

* * *

It is often said that a King is merciful. In that moment, he didn't believe it.

Ashes. They covered his body, filled his mouth, and misted his sight. Varan couldn't bring himself to look at the being he knelt before, he only looked down into the blood that was now spreading from his body, coating the once green ground crimson. Pain wracked his body, barely having the strength to even kneel, and yet he still did so, as he knew what the price for letting himself collapse and the darkness overtake him would be. As he once again closed his eyes, he thought back on how he ended up in this situation.

* * *

In his underwater cavern, Varan appeared to rest peacefully. His eyes closed, his body still, and his breath at a steady pace. His mind however was in turmoil. His life was uneventful before ending up on this island, and he didn't have to deal with much damage to his psyche. It all changed when he heard 'his' call. A message sent to all Kaiju in the world, to come to him or he would come to them. Although he tried to forget this particular Kaiju before, memories of him reemerged as he heard his call. Varan decided that if he would come, than he would die with some dignity in his defiance. Only he never came, and Varan instead heard a different call, that of a Gojira. He didn't have much experience with this species, so he decided to size this Kaiju up. And when he came to the island he quickly learned it's name, Godzilla. A name that he would come to curse.

The choice was simple, pledge fealty to him as their Alpha, or be torn apart by him and those whom already have. It was an easy choice for Varan. He had his pride, but he wasn't suicidal. From there on, things only got worse for him. He had slept through the Vortaak invasions, with the aliens somehow not noticing him. He didn't get why he was mocked for not being in the Seatopian invasion also, as many Kaiju weren't in it due to not thinking of it as their problem, not just him. Even Baragon was up and about in time for the Seatopians invasion and the second Vortaak invasion. Rodan, a Kaiju who was often seen as cowardly and disloyal for swearing loyalty to two alphas within the same week, participated in both Vortaak invasions and managed to build up somewhat of a name for himself. For Varan, this caused no end of annoyance for him.

They all called him lazy and slothful, a worm who lazed around and contributed nothing of value. Varan stirred as he remembered all of the things that they called him. Pig. Slug. Useless. 'The late Varan' they most often called him, and he hated that one the most. His head raised. He supposed that it wasn't all bad. Rodan held some sympathy for him at least as he knows what it's like to be ridiculed by others. He would try to socialize with that one female Jinshin-Mushi, except she's on the other side of the island from where he is and he doesn't know exactly where she lives, and he's not willing to go through the trouble of going through so many other titans territories and be mocked all along the way just to meet up with this one Jinshin-Mushi. He's met other Kaiju over during his life of course, but the previous line of thinking also applies to them.

Sure, that Jinshin-Mushi is a social outcast like him due to what species she's apart of, and social outcasts are the kind of people that Varan usually tends to get along well with, but he doesn't even know her name. Thankfully Baragon, ever the optimist, likes everyone on the island, and Varan himself is no exception. He actually often saves him the trouble of having to go through other titans territories by being the one doing the visiting. Varan smiled as he remembered the day when he first met Baragon thirty years ago.

* * *

Varan had been travelling across the Pacific Ocean for days on end, trying to get to the island that he and many other Kaiju were called to. The roar that summoned him and many others happened a few days ago, and while he briefly considered not answering it at first, he eventually decided to check it out himself. He enjoyed being in the water, almost as much as being in the air. In fact, a part of him was quite glad that his destination was an island, as it meant that he head access to both. And although he initially traveled to the island by air, once his gliders couldn't take him any farther he started swimming the rest of the way. He could have traveled through the hollow earth, but with the stuff that's down there, it's probably best that he goes through the surface. Besides, it's a lot prettier up top, so it's how he normally travels anyway. Speed be damned.

When he arrived at the island he found it to be tropical and filled with a wide variety of wildlife. Though the presence of Humans didn't exactly make him comfortable. It wasn't that he hated Humans in general, but from what his general experience with them told him, they tended to cause quite a bit of trouble. He isn't even going to start on what the did and are still doing to the jungles of South America. As he went across the island in search of the titan who sent out the call, he did his best to try and avoid catching the attention of the other Kaiju inhabiting the island. But when one is a creature that can't take a step without knocking something over, being stealthy tends to be difficult to say the least. But whenever one did spot him, they tended to react with apathy, briefly acknowledging him before going on with what they were previously doing.

First things first, find a lair to inhabit. It wouldn't do to have to wander outside all the time, exposed to the elements. At some point he ended up scaling one of the larger mountains overlooking the island. It isn't a peaceful underwater cave, but it would do. He can take a quick flight to clear his mind whenever he wants to, and all he has to do is just clear out enough dirt and rocks to make a cave. As he neared the top he began to hear something coming up from the other side. He wasn't in the mood to fight for territory at the moment as he was tired after such a long journey, but if said Kaiju refuses to back off than he'll have no choice but to fight. As he came to the top he saw something large and reddish-brown start to emerge from the edge, definitely a Kaiju. He then started to gather his strength in preparation for a fight.

But as it emerged at lost it's footing and came tumbling down towards him, and as he was too close to move out of the way they and so they ended up tumbling into each other. They rolled down the slopes until Varan managed to grab a hold of a rock large enough to stop their descent. He looked down and saw the Kaiju role down until and collided with a rock large enough to stop it's descent. If that's the Kaiju that he has to deal with, than he doesn't have much to worry about. He had to admit though, it's appearance was rather cute, in the giant monster puppy sort of way. He walked towards it and said "You alright?" As it got up it spoke in a voice that identified it as a male "Yeah, sorry about that." He then turned to face Varan with a surprisingly cool headed expression considering what just happened.

He then said "Names Baragon by the way. What's yours?" Varan was caught off guard, not expecting him to be so friendly. Normally if such a thing were to happen between two Kaiju a fight would have broken out. But here he is, introducing himself and asking for his name. He slowly said "Varan." in a confused tone. Baragon then said "Nice to meet you Varan." Okay, something is definitely wrong with this Kaiju. Did he hit his head on the way down or something? Varan regained his composure and said "Never mind that. I want that mountain as my territory." Baragon tilted his head to the right and said "Mountain? That's no mountain, bud. It's a volcano." Varan then looked at the 'mountain', and saw that it was black near the top. Varan lost interest, as he wasn't invested in receiving fourth degree burns across his body.

Varan turned around and as he walked away he said "Fine then, you can have it." and began searching for a new place to make into his lair. Much to his surprise, Baragon started walking beside him and said "You know, when I was searching for a place to live myself, I found this pretty looking cave. I don't want it, too much water inside. And plus there's a lot of local wildlife that decided to make their home there." Varan stopped walking, and turned to Varan and said "And?" Baragon said "So if you want, I can help you clear it out. Could get a nice meal out of it. You do eat meat right?" Varan was skeptical, as right in front of him was another Kaiju who just offered to help him clear out a cave to make his home in exchange for eating whatever is inside. This is too good to be true, and there's probably more to it.

Varan said "What's the catch?" Baragon looked confused and said "Catch? Look, I have a conscious, and I try to help out others in need whenever I can. And whatever is inside that cave is causing trouble for everyone else, and you need a place to lie your head down on. And from how it looks, you don't like lava. I'll help you make that place your home if you accept my help, no strings attached." Varan was still skeptical, as there's probably more to it. But for all he knows he's running out of time, and that cave may be a nice place to live if a Kaiju who he met by colliding down a hill with describes it as 'pretty'. Varan sighed, expecting this to be a waste of time and said "Fine." Baragon smiled and said "Great, I finally get something to do. I think this may be the start of a great relationship."

* * *

And it was. Baragon eventually became great friends with Varan, and the two often spent large amounts of time together. And even after not getting up in time for the Seatopian and Vortaak invasions, Baragon still treated Varan like a best friend. From what Varan learned this is because Baragon's species is a highly social one, so he's always eager to make new friends. He turned his head in the direction that led out of the pool of water that he's resting in as he thought on the natives. They're a xenophobic lot, neither interested nor hostile to the outside world. Many of them had built shrines to many of the Kaiju that inhabited the island. He supposed he should be grateful to count himself among those to have received one, as it at least shows that some still hold respect for him. They even leave offerings for him occasionally.

He got off from the ground and began to swim to the surface, hoping that the natives still haven't forgotten him. His cavern is a beautiful thing, a place with a hole in the ceiling, with light directly hitting the water that he emerges from, causing it to shine brightly. And the walls are covered by the waters reflection, making patterns along them. Even the area leading to the pool that he emerges from is quite a sight, with a stream of water going down the center and the bright blue light produced by the glow worms coating the ceiling. And the sparkling often produced by the cave walls... It's all so perfect. He was quite lucky to have been the first titan to have claimed this cave as his own. Sure clearing out the Skullcrawlers was quite a hassle, but it was all worth it, as it paid off with a lair that other Kaiju would have killed for.

When he arrived at the surface, he found Anguirus at the surface. He tensed up for a few moments, but he eased a bit at hearing Anguirus's voice "Varan." At least he wasn't there to start a fight. After a few moments he replied with "Yes?" He wasn't used to receiving a visitor, then again that should be expected considering how he is commonly looked upon. Anguirus said "The Alpha wishes to speak with you." Varan was surprised, as Godzilla was normally anti-social and had little patience for anyone barring Mothra, Anguirus, and Manda. He then put two and two together and realized that this likely wasn't going to be a friendly talk. Varan walked past Anguirus and said "Why doesn't he come himself? He has two perfectly good legs."

Anguirus replied "Don't you think it would be a good idea to just go along with this instead of trying to butt heads with him? You know what he's like." Varan briefly closed his eyes and deeply breathed in and out. He didn't like Godzilla, then again not many did. Varan said "I know what he's like, and if he wants me to play along then he should stop being like his usual self." He left, not bothering to listen to what Anguirus said, the last noise he heard coming from Anguirus being a sigh. Varan was surprised that he even bothered to have a prolonged conversation with Anguirus at all. In fact it's normally the other way around, with Varan trying to get others to be less harsh on him and with them just brushing him off. They never took him seriously.

Varan headed directly towards his shrine, and paid little attention to whatever else was going on in the island. He found the shrine built to him in the same place it always is, in a clearing surrounded by jungle and large enough for him to fit his head. He breathed a sigh of relief. A large pile of fish was left there, so at least the Humans hadn't forgotten that he exists. He saw native Humans hiding behind whatever they could, whether it be trees or large rocks, which he briefly smiled at. They still haven't realized that he wasn't going to hurt them whenever he comes here, he has come to somewhat like them after all.

As he finished eating he heard footsteps behind him, he closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't need to look behind him to know who it is, the scent alone and the earlier conversation with Anguirus was a dead giveaway. "What it is it that brings you here my King?" He said whilst turning around and licking the fish blood from his jaws. He didn't look the Alpha in the eyes, instead looking only at his feet. He heard the titan speak "You address me as your King, but have shown little in the way of loyalty." his voice possessing a deep rumble. Varan didn't reply, worrying that doing so may result in an unpleasant response. Several seconds later he Varan heard his voice again "Are you more interested in my feet than the rest of me?" Varan looked up to see Godzilla's face.

There it is, there's the look. The one he's seen for seven years in face after face, with him seeing it even more than before starting five years ago. Disgust. "Varan, Several times now you were needed." Varan could already tell where this was going. He heard Godzilla then say "You claim to have slept through three invasions of this world." Varan replied with "I claim it because it is true." He heard a "Hmph." Varan looked around him and saw many other Kaiju there. Baragon, Rodan, Methuselah. Aside from Kong, every Kaiju on the island seemed to be here. Varan said "I suppose I should be flattered that you brought this many to watch our conversation?" Godzilla said "You should be flattered that I bothered to tend to a creature as lazy as you at all."

Varan felt increasingly irritated as Godzilla continued to speak "Tell me, did you not help fight against the invasions because you were tired or because you are disloyal?" Varan raised his right eyebrow and said "Excuse me?" Godzilla continued "Even if you were sleeping, that would just mean that you are as slothful as others claim you to be." Varan breathed out heavily. He was loosing his patience. He then said "I don't think that was nece-" Godzilla continued yet again "Oh, but it was. So far you have not contributed at all and have proven as useless and slothful as others claim you to be." Varan's patience was starting to reach it's limits. While he was thinking up a response Godzilla turned around. Varan then heard him say "The late Varan, indeed."

Varan snapped. Yelling out "DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK TO ME!" he then charged the Kaiju king. Before he could strike, Godzilla's tail smacked Varan aside, causing him to crush much of the surrounding jungle. Non of the other Kaiju interfered, and instead remained where they are, worried about what would happen if they intervened. Varan charged again, only to be smacked aside yet again, but this time he managed to land on his feet. The first time he was smacked aside hurt a lot, this time however he felt his ribs crack. He saw Godzilla's spines begin to light up as he approached him, and in that moment Varan felt fear and knew that this was going to hurt more than the previous two hits. He jumped out of the way, but Godzilla wasn't aiming for where Varan was, he was aiming for where he was going.

The atomic breath hit Varan in the belly, sending him skidding across the ground. He looked down and saw his belly covered in second degree burns, and he doubted that he could take another hit. Varan fired off an Oral Beam, a sonic beam fired from his mouth. Godzilla fired off an atomic breath in response, this one he barely charged up, and yet it still cut through Varan's beam with ease. Varan barely got out of the way, managing to jump through the air and landing in shaking feet. When he landed he saw Godzilla charging towards him. Varan barely had enough time to react before the Kaiju rammed into him with enough force to dislocate his left shoulder and knocking him to the ground.

A he tried to get back up Godzilla then bit into the top of Varan's neck with his teeth almost reaching his spine, and then he started to shake him around. Varan could feel his spine start to break even as Godzilla clawed at his back, legs, and arms, tearing through the scales covering them and slicing through the flesh underneath. Godzilla started to charge up an Atomic Breath, and several seconds later, he threw Varan behind himself and then fired at him. The shot hit Varan and sent him sprawling across the ground, tearing off several of his back spikes or snapping them in half whilst his back was covered in burns. He had landed on his back and at that moment was struggling to get back up, his body suffering from heavy bleeding and many of his bones broken.

But before stood up he felt Godzilla kick him in the side with enough force to send him onto his back, which Godzilla then proceeded to step on. Varan felt his back ribs snap from the weight pressed onto them. He then watched as Godzilla shot an atomic breath at his shrine which somehow survived all the destruction, completely destroying it and sending rubble flying. Varan looked around him and saw the devastation that has been caused by 'fight'. None of the natives that were near appeared to have survived. He saw Godzilla walk in front of him, but despite his weight being removed, Varan barely had the strength to get back up, and yet tried to do so on shaking legs. Not as if he could turn the fight around anyway, as he couldn't even get a single hit in so far. Godzilla then said "Do you want to live?"

Varan didn't reply, and yet Godzilla continued "If so, than kneel." Varan didn't know what to think. He was already humiliated enough. He was left beaten and bloodied, his shrine destroyed, and the people who gave him offerings all killed. And now he wants to deliver this final blow to his already shattered pride, by forcing him to again proclaim him as his Alpha. To publicly humiliate him. For many Kaiju to have all of this, and that to top it off would be a fate worse than death as it would condemn one to a life of mockery and insults. But he valued his life, and Varan knew that he didn't have long to choose. His left leg collapsed onto the ground, with his right leg bent and placed both of his hands in front of him. He knelt. He couldn't bring himself to look up, as he lacked both the strength and willpower to do so.

He heard Godzilla say "Varan, hear me well. You, above all on the island are guilty of failure. You have not arrived when needed, and your defenses against the accusations leveled against you are hollow." Varan only stared at the ground, watching his blood form a pool around him, painting the once green and vibrant grass red. He heard Godzilla once again "Everyone else on the island fights and succeeds, while you stay here doing nothing and contributing nothing. All you have done is for nothing. You are nothing. While all others have defended the world, you alone have failed both me and us all." Godzilla then walked past Varan, who only then collapsed. He heard Godzilla say "Remember the lesson learned here this day, and consider this your first and final warning."

All that Varan heard was Godzilla's footsteps as he left, and the sound of his own heartbeat. None of the other Kaiju tried to help him or even approach Varan, likely out of fear of how Godzilla would react. Varan's vision was a mix of grey from the ash, red from his own blood, and black from the darkness overtaking him. Despite his senses numbing, he could still feel the overwhelming pain, and his own blood soaking his body. But it was nothing compared to the truly mountainous levels of humiliation that he felt. Varan was not a religious creature, many Kaiju weren't in fact. But as he saw his reflection in his blood, and saw what had been done to him, in that moment he began to believe. A god is real. And he hated Varan.

* * *

End Prologue


	3. GDF Superspecies Profile: Varan

SUPERSPECIES PROFILE

Monarch Designation: VARAN

Classification: TITANUS BARADAGI

Nature: UNKNOWN

Body Height: 295 FT

Body Length: 393 FT

Behavior: PROTECTOR

Range: MONSTER ISLAND

CRYPTID PROFILE

Across the history of Siberia and northern Asia, there have been sightings of a gliding mountain god, a beast rules over the land from the skies above and rests at the bottom of lakes, a creature which is both feared and respected by men. There have been several names given to it, the Mountain God, the Beast Of Lake Baikal, Baradagi, and many others. But the one which it has been most commonly referred to as is also the one which it has been given as it's designation, Varan. First discovered on 1990 in Lake Baikal, it has been the secret object of worship by the local who have given it offerings in exchange for avoiding it's wrath. On March 1st a Monarch research team was sent to investigate the sightings, but the creature was roused from it's sleep by bombs that were sent into the lake by the Soviet Union.

They learned of the creatures existence before the research team arrived, and attempted to kill it. The bombs failed to do any harm Varan rose to the surface. Before it could go on a rampage out of anger from it's sleep being interrupted, an offering of livestock in the form of fish was given to it by the locals of the village of Listvyanka, whereupon the Titan entered into a docile state. After consumption of the fish, the Titan went back to sleep at the bottom of Lake Baikal where it stayed until the year of 2020 when it was called out by Godzilla. Afterwards Varan went on a strait path towards Monster Island and it was there that it knelt to Godzilla. Since then the titan has stayed on the island, with the natives giving offerings to Varan, similar to other Titans which inhabit the island. Since then Varan has reportedly caused little trouble.

Varan's interaction with other Titans appears to vary depending upon which one. Most titans which Varan is around appears to display aggression towards, however it appears to be docile whenever around Rodan, and even more so around Baragon. The Titan which Varan has had the most conflict with so far is Godzilla, as in the year 2035 Varan had a brief fight with Godzilla after receiving offerings from natives which they believed would ward him off. When the fight concluded Varan knelt to Godzilla in submission and went unconscious shortly after. A GDF team sent to search the area found no survivors. Since then Varan has interacted with few other Titans aside from Rodan and Baragon. When encountering a hostile Titan Varan will stand at it's full height, displaying the spikes lining it's back, baring it's teeth, and emit growls.

When in battle, Varan will initially rely upon it's thick outer hide to endure any damage that is taken, with it switching to hit and run depending upon the opponent. The Titanus Baradagi species seems to possess a highly durable epidermis, with Varan being immune to conventional Human weapons, but attacks from other Titans are able to to pierce it's hide. Varan is capable of firing an ultrasonic wave from it's mouth that is referred to as an 'Oral Beam'. When fired it is capable of knocking over Titans of smaller or equal size, with even larger ones being harmed. When used against structures the results are predictable, with wood or stone buildings being torn apart and even metal being bent. Humans hit by it will be liquified when caught in a direct blast, and even those who are near it will have their insides completely scrambled.

Humans caught further away than that will likely receive permanent hearing damage or be rendered permanently deaf. However, Varan seems to prefer to fire it's Oral Beam in short bursts, likely due to the strain that this ability puts on it's throat. Varan's most notable feature however is it's tri-phibious nature. Alongside being highly agile on land despite being a creature of it's size, Varan possesses gills on it's neck that are similar to Godzilla's, allowing it to breath underwater and hibernate in such conditions for extended periods of time. Folded up against it's sides are a pair of extendable leathery membranes similar to that of a Draco Lizards or Flying Squirrels, these allow Varan to glide in a similar manner. Varan's ability to survive in all three environments has led to Monarch scientists classifying it as a triphibian entity.

Lining Varan's tail, back, and head are a line of dorsal spikes, these spikes seem to be separate to Varan's spine so their destruction will not disable the Titan, although it will be in immense physical pain if one or more of these spikes are destroyed or removed. In terms of diet Varan is carnivorous, and is willing to eat any creature that is composed of flesh, generally though it seems to prefer larger prey, such as whales or sharks. When there are more than his mouth and limbs are capable of holding, Varan has been observed impaling their carcasses upon it's spikes. Since the Titans arrival on the island, people from the area surrounding Lake Baikal have repeatedly attempted to infiltrate the island an live among the natives to worship Varan, whom they still see a a god.

Teams have been sent in to apprehend these individuals and return them to their former place of residence, with these individuals continuing to be discovered even in 2050. Varan has had little interaction with his worshipers, although the titan seems to go out of it's way to avoid harming them. Whether this is out of affection or practicality is, as of yet, unknown.


	4. Chapter 1 Hurt And Comfort

Thousands of miles away from Monster Island, two Kaiju were in the middle of a fight in the Tonga Trench, this one being yet another battle between Manda and Tyran. There exists rivalries between certain Kaiju, as Godzilla and Gamera aren't exactly fond of each other and Gorosaurus holds a disliking towards Kong, but these two ocean Kaiju hold a special hatred for one another. For many long years have Manda and Tyran been forced to share the Tonga Trench, both being unwilling to give it up to either and they have both had many fights with each other over it, typically ending with Tyran fleeing. And in the current moment Manda was biting down onto Tyran's neck, injecting her venom into her rivals bloodstream whilst her body was wrapped around Tyran's body, crushing it and restraining the Kaiju's limbs.

Manda failed to take notice of Tyran's neck bending enough to the right to allow Tyran to grab onto the back of Manda's head and pry her head away. With the other hand Tyran started to claw and grab at Manda's body and forcing it off and all the while attempted to bite Manda's head. Before Tyran's jaws could make contact though Manda let loose a Sonic Wave from her mouth, knocking Tyran's head back but producing enough force to knock the Kaiju out of Manda's grip. Manda cursed her luck at underestimating the power the Sonic Wave that was let loose, which was a heat of the moment shot, the power of which she didn't have time to regulate. Tyran was knocked away a large enough distance that the Kaiju regained composure before Manda could attack again, and for a short while the two allowed each other to rest.

They both inhaled and exhaled deeply, the fight between them going on long enough to render both tired, and that combined with the pain of their respective injuries is the reason for these few moments of peace in this fight. Tyran was bleeding heavily from multiple bite wounds in the neck and limbs, with blood and venom leaking out, and several scales are chipped off at the various bite marks, and Manda spotted several that were cracked due to her constricting Tyran's body. Manda briefly looked down at her body and saw that she wasn't in great shape either, as although she has suffered fewer injuries than Tyran, and has still acquired a few during this fight, with several bite marks and claw wounds across her body from which blood poured out, although they weren't as numerous or as deep as Tyran's.

Manda was the first to recover out of the two, and she launched her body forward quickly through the water, aiming for Tyran's throat. Before she could make contact though, Tyran's two pronged tail came around and smacked Manda across the left side of her head and sent her sprawling through the water. She muttered profanity at this, knowing that if he was here than Godzilla would be disappointed in her performance, and a part of her was glad that he wasn't here to see her. When she looked back at Tyran she saw that the Kaiju took this opportunity to flee and live to fight another day. Manda merely grumbled out "Coward." at seeing this. She had been in the middle of a hunt when Tyran had used this moment of inattention to ambush her, and with Manda not expecting it due to Tyran not employing stealth in the past.

Although the fight had gone in Tyran's favor at first, Manda had managed to swing it around. The fight had gone in Manda's favor when she started to go for Tyran's gills, a trick that she hadn't used before. She only decided to when she remembered that Godzilla revealed that his own gills are sensitive to pain, and so Manda decided to see if this also applied to Tyran, and it did. This combined with her venom and experience in fighting Tyran in previous encounters meant that she came out of it with the current results. Manda was never fond of her rival, not bothering previously to chase after the Kaiju due to feeling merciful and seeing their fights as a chance for practice, and so she merely treated Tyran like a disobedient child. But now she was starting to become tired of having to deal with this constant thorn in her side.

With a sigh she began to swim east, heading towards Monster Island and thinking about asking Godzilla if he's in the mood to hunt a larger variety of prey with her. She doesn't leave the Tonga Trench often as although Godzilla inhabits Monster Island and she's occasionally thought about moving there and making a lair there, she's been in the Tonga Trench for so long that she's long since started to see it as her home, and abandoning it to Tyran may make her appear weak to other Kaiju as it may seem like a sign of her giving in to her rivals claim to the trench. But she would be lying if she denied that it's lonely being in the Tonga Trench by herself, and while food is more plentiful in the Tonga Trench she is sure that she could manage to find potential food in the waters around Monster Island.

The travel to it took five days but she eventually arrived at dusk, and as she approached it she took notice of something, it's unusually quiet. Even at this time of day she could expect to see at least one Kaiju, but she didn't see any as she swame around the island. This got her curious and she moved into the island via it's rivers. Her body wasn't fully submerged in water as a full quarter of her was out of it, including her head, but at least she's still wet. In time though she eventually did come across a Kaiju in the form of both Anguirus and the Gorosaurus, Gorangi, whom were in the middle of a fight with each other. Anguirus she doesn't have to worry about as they have a long history together, Gorangi though? He's a wild card, and someone that she'll have to be careful with due to him being so aggressive to other creatures.

Although if he'd try to attack her, she's confident that her and Anguirus would beat him. She rose her head and her body up to her forelimbs out fom the water, and only then did the two notice her. Anguirus was the first to speak "Manda? Why are you here, isn't your home a long way away from here?" Manda noticed Gorangi rear back on his hind legs, displaying his full height. Anguirus simply glanced at Gorangi and said "Go, now. We'll finish this later." Gorangi simply grumbled out "Later your mother won't be able to protect you." Anguirus only snapped his jaws at Gorangi who walked away whilst Anguirus turned back to Manda who said "What was that about?" Anguirus shrugged and said "A territorial dispute technically, he pursued a Skullcrawlers pack into my territory which i ended up killing before him."

Manda looked around and saw no corpses nearby and asked "So what happened next?" Anguirus continued "The slow bastard thought that he put in most of the work and since he saw them first he deserved to have the bodes to eat, i disagreed since i was the one to kill them and this is my territory and so a fight started." Anguirus broke eye contact and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand whilst saying "During the fight we may knocked the bodies into the river, which we both got angry over and after a brief argument we continued fighting. And that's where you found us." Manda merely shook her head in response. That's the problem with having so many Kaiju in a single place for an extended period of time. Territorial disputes aside, things tend to get eaten quickly when one Kaiju is around, let alone several.

This is why she believes that the worlds Kaiju should be spread out across it, rather than all being in a single place. They are harder to manage and check up on if spread out, but everyone is happier since there is plenty of food to go around. With that she remembered why she never bothered making her lair in the vicinity of Monster Island. Manda decided to get back on topic and find out where Godzilla is "Where's Godzilla?" Anguirus looked back at Manda and said "You want to talk to him over what happened earlier today?" Manda became curious and said "What do you mean?" Anguirus became clearly uncomfortable and once more broke eye contact before saying "Well, there was some trouble earlier today between him and Varan and was quite a mess."

He made eye contact with her again before continuing "But it's nothing that you need to worry yourself about." But Manda did become worried about this, as he's been acting much more aggressively in recent years than before. She's worried that one day he might bite off more than he can chew, as he often seems to forget that he's not immortal. Manda placed her right hand under Anguirus's lower jaw and looked him closely in the eyes before saying "Tell me everything." Anguirus told her everything that he knew about what happened, and as he went on Manda's expression darkened more and more and all the while Anguirus became increasingly nervous. Although she has a much cooler head than Godzilla does, even Manda isn't immune to feeling anger, and like all Kaiju, when she is angry it's a sight to behold.

When Anguirus finished telling her what happened she didn't explode in rage but instead retained a calm demeanor, simply breathing in and out deeply before saying "Where is he?" Anguirus only tilted his head, prompting Manda to say in a more forceful tone "Godzilla." Anguirus hold his forelimbs up defensively before saying "He's in the cave which he's made his lair, which is where he usually is." the second part Anguirus muttered out, and afterwards Manda immediately set out with Anguirus yelling out "YOU'RE WELCOME!" as she went off. The location of Godzilla's lair is well known to those who inhabit Monster Island, and while Manda may not live on Monster Island despite his previous invitations for her to do so, her relationship with him means that she's been to it plenty of times before.

The cave was situated on one of the islands beaches, with it's entrance facing the direction of the sun. And while one might assume that this would cause it's light to hit the occupants eyes, the cave goes deep enough that even Kaiju can find themselves in total darkness when inside. As Manda approached it she heard the sound of snapping bone and tearing flesh, guessing that the Kaiju king is having a meal. When she looked inside she saw Godzilla feasting on the remains of a Sker buffalo, it's ribcage having been torn open to allow him easy access to it's insides. Manda simply said "Godzilla." He glanced up at her in surprise, but put himself at ease when he saw her. "I wasn't expecting you Manda." she continue to approach him, saying "I heard the same from Anguirus."

Godzilla ripped out one of the Sker Buffalo's ribs and said whilst eyeing it "Well maybe you should try spying on other Kaiju as a daily task if you're so good at not being noticed. If i knew you were coming i would have caught another one of these to share with you." As he put the bone inside his mouth, bit down onto it and slid it outwards, forcing the meatstill attached to it down his throat. Manda didn't say anything, expecting him to catch on to why she was here by himself. And during this he seemed to notice how she wasn't saying anything and briefly glanced at her quickly and took notice of her current state "You're injured." Manda upon hearing this looked at her body and saw scar tissue start to form along the wounds she suffered recently in her battle with Tyran.

She responded with "Tyran gave a physical opinion on the idea of us sharing the Tonga Trench." she saw Godzilla's jaws form a snarl and he said "I could tear apart that that miserable little wretch any time you want me to." Manda responded with "I can handle myself in a fight, you don't need to worry for me in that regard. I'm not Mothra after all." Godzilla only responded to this with brief laughter before continuing to eat. Upon realizing he wasn't going to push the conversation in the way that she desired Manda continued "I heard about what happened." Godzilla looked at her with a blank expression before saying "I'd appreciate something more specific." Manda narrowed her eyes before saying "Varan." Godzilla looked back down a the Sker Buffalo's corpse before saying "Oh, that. What about it?"

She struggled to find words for it, excessive she supposed? But she also believed that term isn't descriptive enough. Upon hearing footsteps she looked up to see Godzilla approaching her, his jaws slick with blood. She backed up, prompting Godzilla to say "Why are you afraid? You don't need to be when around me." Manda stopped and upon ldoing so looked him in the eyes said "I'm not afraid. Godzilla, please, listen to me." he stopped a short distance from her and did nothing as she crawled her way up him so that they could look at each other at head level, and after reaching it she whispered into his left ear "This isn't you." she looked him in the eyes once more and saw a predatory look in them, but also the same look a person gives to someone whom they love.

He licked Manda's neck and trailed it up her lower jaw. She moved her head upwards at this, wanting him to take what she's saying seriously. Next thing she knew she was pinned against one of the cave walls and she then said "What you did was-" Godzilla interrupted her "Was something that i should have done awhile ago." she managed to grab a hold on his lower jaw with her right hand and forced him to regain eye contact, and with that Manda said "This. Isn't. You." sunlight then started streaming into the cave as she saw the look in his eyes change to a much softer one as the light hit them, and with much less force than before he licked the front of her mouth and said "I know."

* * *

The first thing Varan felt when i awoke was pain across his entire body, it wasn't as unbearable as it was before, but he still felt agony with every breath that he took. But it was nothing when compared to his broken pride. To be beaten in battle so thoroughly in front of so many Kaiju, it would guarantee being seen as nothing more than a joke by his fellow Kaiju, and wherever his life took him now it wouldn't be pleasant. He looked around and saw that the area still bore the scars of the previous fight, with there being collapsed trees, holes in the ground big enough for him to fit inside, large amounts of ash, and around his body blood stained the ground. The scene was made even more bleak as although the sun had already set, it was not truly night as of yet as something like a Human could still see uninhibited.

As far as he was concerned he would never willingly go to this place again, it would bring back too many memories. The journey back to his cave was a quiet one and a long one, due to his fresh injuries he couldn't glide back and was forced to simply walk, and although his wounds had stopped bleeding he could still feel pain with every step he took and with every breath he made. But what he saw when he got back to his lair somehow managed to make things worse for him. He could only think _"No."_ as he saw it. The entrance to his cave was completely collapsed, a pile of rocks and boulders being all that was left. _"No...No...No..." _he repeated those words over and over in his mind as he tried to dig the stone out of the way, which was impeded by him onny using one arm due to the pain.

But no matter how many stones he threw away there was always more, and in time what happened became clear to him. It wasn't just the entrance that was collapsed, it was the entire cave. Varan took great pride in his cave, to him it was a symbol of his friendship with Baragon, and now it was destroyed. And due to the scent he knew who did it. He wanted to leave, leave the island, leave the Earth Defenders, go back to his old lake and never return. But he knew that he couldn't leave, if he did than Godzilla would likely be angered further by it and would hunt him down and kill him. And Varan knew that he couldn't beat Godzilla in a fight, he isn't Gamera, he isn't Ghidorah, he just isn't strong enough. All that he can do now is keep moving and search the island for a new home.

Mercifully, everyone on the island seemed to be asleep, and that he was thankful for as he didn't think that his mind could take any more humiliation in such a short span of time. As Varan continued to wander he barely felt something hit his back, he then reached out his arm in front of him and felt the same feeling hit his hand, and after that a second time, and then a third, and soon rain began to pour down heavily. Varan sighed at his misfortune, of course it would start to rain AFTER his lair has been destroyed. As Varan continued to wander he found a pass that was located around one of the rocky shorelines of the island, the pass was thin, but as long as he put one limb directly in front of the other in a strait line than he could get through. He didn't expect whatever was on the other side to compare to his old home though.

What he found on the other side fit his expectations, it was a small cavern, barely large enough to fit him and was completely open and exposed to both the ocean and the sun, which would shine directly onto him as it would set and would interfere in attempts to sleep. But at least it would stop rain from hitting him. And so he crawled into the small space and breathed heavily at the pain that having to move so was doing to him, he ended up resting with his back facing the ocean and then he so he began to rest.

* * *

Varan awoke from his sleep by the sound of rocks being thrown. Although the rain had stopped it was nighttime out and didn't care which Kaiju wanted to annoy him, he just wanted to be left alone right now. After another rock was thrown he heard a whisper "Varan." Judging from how it sounded it belonged to a male. Varan ignored it an tried to go back to sleep. A larger rock was thrown and the whisper became louder "Varan." he once again ignored it and tried to go back to sleep. Then a large boulder was thrown, this one being slightly larger than his head which after hitting the ground then gone into the waters below and caused him to be soaked in it. Okay, now he's annoyed. Varan then heard a different this, this one a higher pitch which sighed and whispered "I don't think this is working."

Varan then guessed that they gave up and so he tried to go back to sleep. But a short while later Varan heard the sound of wings flapping in the wind and he opened his eyes slightly to see the cave wall covered in a cyan light, and with that he knew who at least one of them was. Varan heard a female voice speak in a soft, angelic tone "Varan." he tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, shutting his eyes as tightly as he could. But then he felt something touch his back and he quickly swiped his claws at the intruder, yelling out "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HATEFUL BITCH!" and so he jumped off the ledge and into the waters below. And whilst he swam downwards the male of the two Kaiju above said "Can you swim?" the female looked at him and said "No." The male then said "Well neither can i, but i'm willing to do this for his sake."

and so he jumped into the water to chase after his friend. Varan meanwhile kept swimming downwards. He didn't care where he was going, as long as it was away from those who wanted to hurt him. Varan eventually stopped and curled up into a ball. He wanted nothing more in the world than to simply be left alone, but the world just wouldn't allow it. He heard the sound of moing water and looked up to see who wanted to torment him this time, and he was surprised to see that Baragon was the one chasing after him. Baragon lacked Varan's gills and other amphibious features, and so had difficulty in water. And at that moment in time he looked to be drowning, and so Varan's survival instincts were overridden by his desire to save his friend, the next thing they knew they breached the surface of the water.

Varan pushed with all of his strength to move Baragon back onto dry land, and Varan looked up to see Mothra trying to help them by pulling Baragon up. When he was certain that Baragon wouldn't fall back in Varan looked at the ground, trying to comprehend what was happening and after a few moments said "You idiots." he then glanced at Baragon and Mothra and continued "You fucking idiots. Do you have any idea how much trouble you may be causing with this? That bastard probably doesn't want anyone to visit me." Mothra simply stared at him with a blank expression before saying "I'm not afraid of him, by this point I've seen far more frightening things than him. And if he wants to intimidate me, than by all means he's welcome to try."

By that point Varan had pulled himself onto the ledge and said "Well don't look to anyone to help you if a fight breaks out." Mothra responded with "Who said that i needed help?" Varan simply looked at her with a confused expression. It's commonly believed among the Earth Defenders that Mothra is one of the 'lesser' Kaiju in a combative sense, and that she is kept around primarily for her intelligence and wisdom rather than her fighting abilities. But then again, he's never seen her fight before, let alone when she's not holding anything back, so what does he know? Varan then said "Why are you two here?" by then Baragon had finished coughing up water and said "What do you think, we're here to see if you're doing alright, after, well, you know, what happened."

Varan then looked at Baragon with an enraged expression, prompting Baragon to move his head back slightly. He's seen Varan being irritated or annoyed in the past, but never trully angry, and never directed towards him. Varan said "Doing alright? DOING ALRIGHT!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT HE DID TO ME!?" tears were starting to form an Varan's eyes at this point, and Baragon tried to move closer to Varan, although it was made difficult by the steep terrain. Varan moved himself up more to see what Baragon wanted to do, and when he did Baragon hugged him, wrapping his arms tightly around Varan's neck. Varan on his part didn't know how to resond to this and so didn't do anything, and after a few moments Baragon motioned towards Varan with his head and Mothra flew closer to them.

She said "It's best if i heal your wounds so that they don't reopen again if you move around too much." By this point scabs had formed around Varan's wounds, and although he was reluctant to have a Kaiju other than Baragon to touch him, if she'll heal him though than he'll allow it. Mothra than flew above Varan and flapped her wings and soon dust started to come down from them and onto Varan's body, seeming to guide themselves towards Varan's wounds. In moments they sealed shut and scar tissue formed around them. Varan tilted his head at this, as although he had heard of Mothra's healing abilities in the past he had never witnessed them himself. Mothra landed on the side of Varan that was opposite to Baragon and said "You may have a hard time believing it, but you aren't alone in this world, Varan."

Baragon moved himself away from Varan to allow him to have some space and to think about what was happening. Varan looked at the ground and said "You did nothing. You just stood by and watched him..." Varan couldn't finish his sentence, lacking the willpower to do so. Baragon responded with "What was i supposed to do? If i got involved and tried to protect you then we both would have gotten nearly killed and end up on his shit list." Varan continued to stare at the ground and large pause in the conversation occured before Varan said "What he did was unforgivable, i'll always hate him for it." Mothra responded with "Varan, the Earth Defenders were formed, first and foremost, to protect the world from any threats to it. We can't do that if those in it are squabbling with each other. You have to forgive Go-"

Varan glanced towards Mothra with hatred in his eyes and said "Don't you even dare say his name around me... No, i'll never forgive him. Ever." after a few moments of silence Mothra said "You can't beat him in a fight Varan, you don't have the strength for it." Varan looked back at the ground and said "I can name a few other Kaiju who can, i'd do anything to see Gamera or Methuselah disembowl that pompous cunt." this statement was met with silence from both Kaiju, lasting for ten seconds before Mothra said "He's been acting differently since the previous war, i think him seeing a corrupted copy of himself may have affected him." Baragon turned around and walked along the path that led out whilst Mothra continued to stay.

After Baragon disappeared Mothra said "Varan, this is no way for any creature to live. I hope that you can find it in your heart to do the right thing." And with that Mothra flew away and Varan crawled back inside of his cave and layed down in the same position as before. He then let the darkness of sleep overtake him and prepared for whatever hell awaited him in the future.

* * *

You know, whenever i write up something for Manda i like to play Subnautica Crash Site in the background to listen to, really sets the whole 'underwater' mood for me. And as some of you may have figured out by now what with the similar name, two pronged tail, and underwater nature, Tyran is Titanosaurus, just under a different name. Why? Because 'Titanus Titanosaurus' sounds really stupid to me. Not much else to say other than that another Monarch Superspecies Profile will be up in three days, so until then, have a good Thanksgiving.


	5. GDF Superspecies Profile: Baragon

SUPERSPECIES PROFILE

Monarch Designation: BARAGON

Classification: TITANUS BARAGORA

Nature: BIO-VOLCANIC

Body Height: 125 FT / 250 FT

Body Length: 437 FT

Behavior: PROTECTOR

Range: MONSTER ISLAND

CRYPTID PROFILE

Across the world there have existed numerous deities associated with fire, from Xiuhtecuhtli, to Alaz, to Hephaestus. But this Titan was believed to by ancient Norse to be the avatar Logi, the personification of fire (And not to be confused with Loki), Baragon. The Baragon was technically first discovered five years before being officially identified, this being through ancient Norse drawings which contain pictures of a horned, quadrupedal beast which was later determined to be drawings of Baragon, making this Titan at least over one thousand years old. It first appeared in the flesh when the Beerenberg stratovolcano erupted, during which Baragon came crawling out of the top and appearing to be, at most, dazed by the eruption.

Afterwards, Baragon showed an immense curiosity in the Monarch research team sent to investigate, appearing to be elated by them. This is an oft shown trait of Baragon, in that it is one of the most benevolent Titans to have been encountered, with staff assigned to Outpost 55 in later years often referring to Baragon as a 'dog'. It appeared to be both interested and confused by the flashes produced by the cameras that were there, even allowing the researches to touch it. Twelve hours after emergence, Baragon reentered it's lair, with no deaths occurring, a remarkable rarity in encounters with awakened Titans. Outpost 55 would later be built in the vicinity of the Beerenberg stratovolcano, but still being a safe distance from any eruptions that may occur.

It is however closer to Baragon's lair than many Outposts built around those of other Titans, as despite from the danger of the stratovolcano, it is one of the safer Outposts due to Baragon's passiveness. In fact, before the activities of Alan Jonah it was on of the less armed Outposts as such precautions were deemed to be unnecessary, not that there were no firearms at all of course. Baragon would remain in the Beerenberg Stratovolcano until it was awakened by Monster Zero, in which the stratovolcano erupted and Outpost 55 was evacuated. However, Baragon did not emerge from it, instead staying inside it's lair. It did however travel to Skull Island one year later and proceeded to inhabit the island, which from there on would often be referred to as Monster Island.

It was soon discovered that Baragon's mindset seems to extend not just to Humans, but to other titans also. Ever since arriving on the island Baragon has had among the least amount of fights with other Titans, surpassed only by Mothra, and with said fights largely pertaining to Skullcrawlers. Baragon can and does fight against other Titans, but these fights appear to occur less out of hostility and more out of a desire for practice or entertainment, judging by the way that said Titans act during such confrontations. Upon making contact with a foreign Titan, Baragon will act inquisitive rather than hostile, maintaining it's quadrupedal stance and approaching cautiously. This appears to confuse many titans upon their first encounter with Baragon, likely due to other Titans usually acting aggressive rather than being curious.

If hostility is displayed than Baragon will bare it's teeth whilst standing on it's hind legs, showing it's full size. But due to Baragon's small size when compared to other titans this rarely works. If further hostility is displayed than Baragon will let loose several streams of fire from it's mouth and will start roaring. Baragon has made it's lair within the islands volcano, and possesses a high level of heat tolerance which rivals that of Rodan's, being capable of living for extended periods of time within lava and appearing to possess on immunity to both it and fire, with even the insides of Baragon's mouth having a large amount of resistance towards heat, if possessing a slightly lower tolerance level. Baragon's tendency to inhabit lava is one of the two primary reasons for which Baragon was viewed as an incarnation of Logi by the ancient Norse.

The other reason that Baragon was viewed as such is due to it's ability to utilize fire. Baragon has two tubes in it's mouth, one on each side. When it wishes two than it can squirt out a liquid from it which will light on fire upon contact with air, acting as a sort of flamethrower. When in battle Baragon is surprisingly nimble, despite such a term being odd when applied to Titans, as despite Baragon lacking wings or gliders it happens to be one of the more acrobatic Titans. Baragon is also a capable tunneler, using this talent to travel to Skull Island, and although it's various bodily protrusions are primarily used as tools by the Titan, with it's horn being used for piercing rock, it's claws for digging through whilst tunneling, and it's fangs for grinding rocks, they are also useful in battle for obvious reasons.

Baragon uses it's horn to skewer it's enemies, and when used in a charge over a long distance has pierced the epidermis of even the most durable of known Titans. Although it is still capable of being used in close proximity. Baragon possesses a carnivorous diet, and although it is capable of swimming it has only been seen doing so on the surface of water, so it has been forced to target land prey. Baragon primarily hunts Skullcrawlers and Kamacuras's, however it does go out to catch whales and other large creatures whenever a large number of them are passing by the island. When it's stomach has a hard time digesting prey, Baragon will swallow rocks before grinding them with it's teeth. These rocks will then crush and grate the food in Baragon's stomach and will be vomited back up once the meat is digested.

Although it didn't participate in the first Vortaak invasion, Baragon did fight in the Seatopian invasion and the second Vortaak invasion, leaving Monster Island through the Hollow Earth and arriving at areas where an exit wasn't at by digging a new passageway. Debates have been sparked among Monarch Scientists on whether or not the Titanus Baragora species is responsible for the creation of the Hollow Earth due to Baragon's talent at tunneling, with others believing that it was the result of another species, and with a third group believing that it was a combined effort of several species, such as the Titanus Baragora and the Titanus Megalon species.

Although, if the Titanus Baragora assisted in the creation of the Hollow Earth, than what connections are there between them and the Seatopians if any exist? A question for another time perhaps.


	6. Chapter 2 The King And His Queen

Many light years away from Earth small cracks started to appear along a bright yellow egg. At that moment in time it had a light beaming down onto it, and humanoid figures, significantly smaller than the egg, examined it whilst safely behind glass. More cracks appeared along it until eventually a green arm with two black claws slid it's way out through one of the cracks. A second arm pushed it's way out of the same opening, and then they moved in opposite directions, and both quickly created a larger hole, and soon the creature inside fell out, it's body covered in a light green slime. The creature in question is insectoid, with a green body, glowing yellow eyes and abdomen, and two yellow wings. Atop it's head are two antennae, two mandibles with an insectoid mouth between them.

As it pushed itself slightly off the ground it's two legs could be seen, with each possessing three clawed toes. It struggled to lift itself up from the ground, it didn't know where it was or what was happening, but all that it knew was that it had just come into a strange new place, and it was afraid. The insect brought it's right hand to touch the floor around it, and it jerked it's hand back upon feeling how cold it is in comparison to the warmth of the egg that it just came out from. It then heard a robotic voice say "Activating containment field." and cage of purple energy then formed around the newborn Kaiju, and so a startled shriek came out from it. Through the gaps it noticed humanoid shapes behind the glass above it, they appeared to be talking. The insect tried to hear what they were saying but couldn't make it out.

And so it tried something else to occupy itself with. With it's left hand it touched the energy surrounding it and recoiled in pain upon doing so, letting out a shriek as a scorch mark was left on it's hand. It looked to see what damage was done and saw that aside from scorching and smoke coming off from it there was no visible damage. The insect looked towards where the figures were and saw them walking away from where they were. It didn't know where they were going and it had no idea where they would now go, but for now it would be content to stay within the warmth of it's egg.

* * *

Many months had gone by since the insects birth, and since then few events of note had occured in it's life. There were a few of course, such as when the Overseers, which is what the insect called the figures which had long watched over it, had sent in machines to take away it's egg, and much to it's surprise it managed to fight them off the first time they tried, as when they approached it shot out a stream of lightning from it's mouth, the energy produced being enough to fry their insides, and judging from the movement of the figures on the other side of the glass they were just as surprised as well. Some time passed since they sent in more machines, and when they did the insect tried to shoot them with lightning again, only for them to shrug it off, and when they tried to take away it's egg it simply tore them to scraps.

Aside from that though anything else was minor in comparison. Occasionally a smaller variety of machine would come out of one of the walls and shine a red light onto it, and after producing a beeping sound it would withdraw back into of the wall. And other times a smaller kind of machine would come in and slip something to eat inside of the field that it was contained in. And so, with little to do other than rest, the insect had to constantly deal with boredom. It would often try to occupy itself by seeing what else i could do with it's lightning, and through this discovering it's apparent immunity to the damaging effects that it has. The Overseers on the other side of the glass noticed this as well, and would occasionally send in machines to zap the insect with lightning, and so realized that the insect can draw power from it.

They noticed this when moments after being zapped with a large amount of lightning, it then shot out a blast that was much more powerful than previously seen ones, managing to overload both the field that contained it and the machine that sent the electricity into it's body. The time that followed was relatively quiet, as the insect guessed that whoever were sending the machines in had shifted their attention to making repairs to the containment field, which was reactivated a week later, which could have taken less time had the whole thing not needed to be replaced. From there on, machines being sent in were simply those used to deliver food. But one day this schedule changed. On one day the insect was resting inside of it's egg, when it heard the door behind it open up and light poured through th opening.

At first it thought that more of the machines were being sent in to feed it, but when it moved it's head around enough to see, it realized that this wasn't the case. It was the machines that tried to take it's egg away so long ago. There were five of them, each one them being bipedal and as large as it is. Each of them possess two legs and four arms with four pincers at the end of each arm, whilst it's 'head' is little more than a large bump from which a red light shone. As they got closer and surrounded the containment field the insect noticed that each joint appears to have a flexible black material in place of metal, the exception being the head which instead simply rotated. The insects eyes however were drawn to the one that was at the far back, which appeared to be dragging something behind it.

They surrounded the containment field in an 'x' formation, and afterwards the voice that spoke each time the containment field did something did so again "Deactivating containment field." And with that the energy disappeared and the insect shot it's lightning out at the one to the forward-right of it... Only for it to come out of it seemingly unharmed. Upon seeing this the insect began to panic, and before it could do anything four of the retrieval drones grabbed onto the insects limbs and wings, restraining it. The last one tore the egg shell away and put what it was dragging behind it besides the right side of the insect. It was a metal board which levitated off the ground, and atop it are a variety of metal objects that each have a purple coloration, and the machine then grabbed one and started to approach the insect with it.

It started to panic more at this and fired off electricity at the machines more, which like before had little affect other than to cause said electricity to spark across their bodies. And then one of the metal pieces made contact with the insects right forearm and it felt a burning pain across the parts of it's body that were covered by the metal, and soon after the body part that was covered became numb. The same thing happened again, with the metal happening this time to it's right leg, and the same burning pain which became numbness happened. And the process continued until it's legs, arms, thorax, antennae, mandibles, and parts of it's abdomen. The last part to have the metal attached to it were it's head, and the insect let out an ear piercing screech as the last piece of metal was attached to it.

What happened afterwards was blurry for the insect due to the pain and numbness that covered it's body, but from what it could tell the machines appear to have left the room by the time that it could think clearly again. As it looked at the metal that now covered it's right forearm it saw lightning spark across it. The insect had gone through blood withdrawals before, as machines which were sent in to deliver food often extracted blood from it's body whilst it was busy eating. And what it felt with the armor that now covered it produced a similar feeling, as it felt the energy which once filled it's body being ripped out and drawn into the armor which now covered it's body. The insect saw the lightning which sparked across the armor strike out at both the floor and the armor covering it's body, but no visible harm was done to either.

Several minutes passed, although to the insect they seemed like hours, and by the end of it the pain finally subsided and all that it felt was numbness across it's body. It would live, but it felt horrible at the same time due to a combination of numbness and sudden sleepiness. By the time it had managed to do the closest it could to curling up into a ball no more of the machines had yet come in, and so it presumed that they would leave it alone for now. And so it finally slipped into a state of torpor.

* * *

Months had gone by since the armor had been attached to the insect, and as it grew the insect noticed something odd, the armor grew with it. As it's size increased so did the metal that covered it's body, almost as if the armor had become apart it's body. In truth the insect hated the armor, it was tight, the metal weighed it down, and it was uncomfortable to move, it was made even more irritating when it tried to res and the metal pieces clanked against one another. The insect often tugged and pulled at them, but whenever it did so it went through incredible amounts of pain, as if it was tearing a part of it's body off. The insect was certain that the armor was now permanently attached to it's body, something that it knew would cause no small amount of frustration to it in the future.

And then there was the matter of food, another thing which caused the insect much frustration. The figures which had long watched over it stopped sending in the machines which gave the insect food, instead they forced it to acquire food another, much bloodier, way. One day as the insect was sleeping it heard the containment field power off and the door behind it open. It saw three machines standing at the entrance, but not the same kind as that which forced the armor onto it when it was younger, as these ones are much larger, possess a tail, dorsal plates, and a long neck with an actual head, upon which are two glowing yellow eyes. Upon seeing them the insect felt rage, as since the armor was grafted to it's body it had grown to despise all manners of machines, hatred replacing fear as it grew in both size and power.

By now the insect was several times larger than it was when it was born, and by comparison the machines are only slightly larger than it is when standing at it's full height. Not very good odds for them, more should have been sent in if the overseers wished to subdue it. The insect stood at it's full height and fanned out it's wings, letting out a low pitch chirping noise as it did so. The machines continued to move towards it regardless, and as soon they came within lunging distance the insect lunged forward and struck the nearest machine with it's right set of claws, the strike sending surges of lightning into it's body upon contact and tearing open the metal. Shortly after the metal tore open the insect experienced the most welcoming smell it could imagine, that of fresh meat, a diet seemingly encouraged by the Overseers.

It had never gone through something like this before, having to fight to get it's food, but if it has to tear these things open to get it than it would happily do so. It's hungry, and getting to tear up machines, things which it hates with a passion, is just a bonus. And although it knew that these machines were likely resistant to lightning like the previous ones it had encountered, filling them with lightning still worth a shot to it. Jumping up into the air, the insect brought down it's full weight upon the machine which it had earlier struck, and although the machine caught the insects feet in it's hands, the weight was too much for it and it collapsed onto the ground. As both machines moved to attack it the insect could feel more and more lightning being drawn into the armor that covered it's body.

The machine on the left had the punch it threw stopped in the insects left hand, but the one on the right didn't try to punch but rather swung it's tail around which smacked into the insects right side, knocking it into what seemed to be a wall. The armor managed to absorb most of the damage, and relegated the part that was struck to simply being sore, and so the insect then started to charge to fire off a Lightning Beam. As the first machine got back up the other two proceeded to charge towards the insect, and as they did so the insect suddenly took notice of how much lightning was coating it's body and armor, as if it fought harder than more would cover it. The insect could feel how much lightning was absorbed into the armor, and while it had some control over it's bodies lightning, this much was difficult to handle.

Before they could come within striking distance though an explosion of lightning surged out from the insects body and lit up the whole chamber. Upon being hit by it the machines were launched backwards and were quickly turned to ash and dust before they could hit the ground. The insect collapsed onto it's right leg and breathed in and out heavily. It felt tired after doing that, and it wasn't even sure what it did, as if it had no control over it. As it stood back up it could already feel it's energy being drawn into the armor, recharging it. The insect walked over to the remains of the machines and saw that nothing remained of them but ashes, and so it sighed in disappointment as it realized that for now it would have to go hungry until it found another way of finding something to eat.

As it stewed in it's anger it heard footsteps to the left of it, in the same direction as the entrance, and so it quickly glanced over to see if it's something which can be eaten, only for it's heart to sink as it saw what it was. Standing before the insect was a large grey creature, bipedal in stature and standing on two legs and possessing two arms, both having large hands and three clawed fingers. It appeared to be hunched over with a hole on the front of it's left shoulder, and between its legs was what looked to be a tail, and it's head possessed a mouth which lacked lips, revealing it's fangs. But the things which drew the insects attention immediately were it's two yellow eyes which glowed brightly in the darkness. But the most noticeable thing about it by far is it's size, as the insect is only as half as tall as it.

The insect as paralyzed with fear at this sight, how can it possibly defeat this creature? The insect supposed that the most that it could hope for is to annoy it and survive long enough to send off another explosion of lightning, but even that is unlikely to happen. And then the creature spoke "Greetings." The insect did not expect this to say the least, as by this point the Overseers have never talked to it. It can understand sentences since as it aged it's hearing improved and was able to learn from them talking from behind the glass hat they always hid behind, but it didn't expect for them to send something in to hold a discussion with it. As for the creature, it spoke in a deep rumbling voice, with echoes accompanying it. The creature spoke again "Are you able to communicate?" The insect merely mumbled out a "Yes."

The creature spoke again "May you speak up?" and so the insect spoke in a tone more similar to he creature that was talking to it, once again saying "Yes." It could be viewed as strange that the insect's own voice surprised it, as by that point it had only bothered to speak words silently, at most producing what could be described as quiet whispers out of fear that the Overseers might become interested by it, so hearing itself speak so loudly and finally forming proper words surprised it. The creature said "So i presume that you are Subakorah? I didn't expect for you to be a female, in fact i believe that you are the first one among our ranks." She was confused by this and after a few moments said "Suba... What?" The creature then said "To my knowledge that is the identification that the Vortaak gave you."

It looked over at the ashes spread out across the room and continued talking "Whilst it is a surprise that you managed to defeat three Mechagodzilla's, the ones that you faced were clearly merely watered down versions without any ranged abilities are any sort of supplementary equipment, all that you had to deal with was their physical capabilities. If you were to fight against a single true one i doubt that you would have performed as well." Subakorah then said "Are... Are you going to try and eat me?" It then started to approach her, each footstep sending loud echoes around the chamber and said "No, you do not appear to be edible or safe for consumption." Long before it even got within the necessary distance to touch her, streams of lightning came out from Subakorah's armor and struck all across the creatures body.

When this happened it quickly backed up and said "Was that truly necessary?" Although the darkness made it's expression difficult to make out it seemed to possess a neutral expression, even when it was being zapped this was the case, as though it barely even felt the lightning striking it's body. Subakorah was confused by this and said "What do you mean? I had no control over what happened, so don't try to blame me for it... Whatever you are." It then said "Refer to me as Orga."

* * *

On Earth, fifteen years have passed since the incident between Godzilla and Varan, and since then things have been quiet for the Kaiju of Earth. No Alien invasions, no Seatopian raids, and no Kaiju trying to usurp control of the world from Godzilla. For the first time in a long time the Earth Defenders have had some extended down time, time to rest and focus on personal matters. For some such as Anguirus and Gorangi the quiet was off putting, as having some peace and quiet after such a long time of continuous fighting put them on edge as usually things were usually only this quiet before a battle was about to happen. But the more peaceful ones such as Mothra and Caesar were enjoying it as they could finally have some sleep without worrying about a having to suddenly be up and ready for a fight.

As for Godzilla and Manda? The two of them were in a cave overlooking the Pacific Ocean, witnessing the sunset with Manda's head lying beneath Godzilla's, her body resting atop his. Beneath her Manda felt her mate stir as if uncomfortable and she said "Do you want me to move?" she heard him sigh and respond with "No, it's just that it's been awhile since I've been in a fight after so long of doing it, so i'm not used to the sudden change of pace." Manda sighed, ever since the second Vortaak invasion twenty years ago he's only seemed to truly be at peace when around her, so she's had to watch over the Tonga Trench less and less and instead spend less time with him. Not that she's complaining as she always enjoys being with him, but she's also worried that it might lead to others seeing it as her submitting to Tyran.

She knew that among Kaiju ones own image means much, just look at Varan, his image was ruined with what Godzilla did and he's viewed as a laughing stock and a weakling. And abandoning the Tonga Trench to Tyran would likely produce a similar result, regardless of how much she or Godzilla wouldn't like it. Godzilla looked down at her and said "You've been thinking about living here permanently, haven't you? Despite how hard it is to get food around here?" Manda was surprised at this and thought _"He still catches on fast." _She looked to his head before saying "Yes, i have, and i don't have much to worry about with food, i can go to places where a lot of places that other Kaiju can't. But that isn't the thing i'm worried about, we both know what the result of what me living here would be while Tyran is still breathing."

Godzilla said "You know very well that i wouldn't allow anyone to mock you or call you weak, besides no one is stupid enough to try something like that to towards you while i'm still around." Manda lifted her body from her head to her arms before saying "Yeah, no one would, but that just means that such words wouldn't be said out in the open." Godzilla grinned before saying "Let them hide in the shadows like cowards then, and if they try to talk like that in the open? Well, you know me." With a sigh Manda laid her head down onto Godzilla's chest and said "You've been restless up about the lack of fighting that's been going on for the last twenty years, you shouldn't get so worked up over it and just enjoy the peace while it lasts, you know it won't last forever."

Manda wouldn't deny that such that the relationship between her and Godzilla is unusual, a peaceful Kaiju the mate of a more violent one, a strange pairing many might say. Godzilla's grin faded and he shifted around before saying "Yeah, i know but..." Manda responded with "Yeah, we're different." Godzilla replied with "Define 'different'?" "You know, the 'kind hearted sea serpent who's into a Gojira' kind of different. Do you think that makes me strange?" Godzilla grinned as well before saying "No, i think it makes both of us strange." One would think that the two ending up together impossible, but like many such situations it was one brought about by chance.

* * *

Thunder seemed to be made at each footstep made as a Gojira walked across the land, leaving a trail of his own blood behind him. He had but twenty minutes ago fought off a swarm of Desghidorah's, and although he had won he came out of it battered and bloodied. He grinded his teeth together at the pain, and it wouldn't be helped by the saltwater that would soon make contact with his open wounds. It felt like hell, but he knew he had to get underwater, as compared to the usual size of a group of Desghidorah's the one that he just fought was small, and was likely just a scouting force which would signal a larger group if prey was found. He supposed that was the most teamwork that Desghidorah's are capable of, those things seem to only be semi-sentient after all.

And although he wasn't sure of Desidorah's could breath underwater, he'd rather take his chances and just fight through the pain. The reason he was out here was due to being drawn away from his peoples territory in chasing off a Desghidorah group and being as young as he was he had wanted to prove himself, only to end up much farther away than he had originally anticipated. He knew that as soon as he got back home his Elders will be verbally ripping into him over how foolish and inattentive over how far out he had gone. He looked down once more at his wounds to see how much they had healed and saw that they hadn't gotten any better. Scales were chipped off and flesh torn away across his legs, arms, tail, and torso. The lost body parts wounds would regenerate in time, but until then they would continue to hurt.

And soon enough he saw it, the roiling waves of an ocean. It's quite a long ways away from where his species normally lives, but at least in such a place he wouldn't be threatened by any Star Dragons. With each step he made he could feel his energy being drained, and just before he reached the sand he heard a snap and his left leg gave away as he collapsed onto the ground, he out a grunt as he collapsed and realized that the bites into that leg had gone much deeper than he had originally thought. Behind him he heard the sounds of Desghidorah's approaching and cursed his luck as he realized that they must have followed the blood trail that he has left behind, and he was so close to whatever safety that the ocean's of the world provide. As his vision darkened he saw what looked like horns start to rise from the waves.

And then everything went dark... But it wasn't the end for him, as after what felt like hours he became conscious once more and looked around rapidly as he realized that he was both still alive and underwater, and although he couldn't feel any outright pain anymore the areas of his most severe injuries were still numb, so from what little he could gather of his current situation some time must have passed, at most slightly under a year. He was at ease though by the surprising warmth of the water, so he's still an a tropical environment rather than either of the world's poles. Whatever creature saved him he would be sure to give thanks to before taking it's life. Long have the Elders said to him that other creatures are inherently inferior to them and are, at best, a source of food.

Although they never gave an opinion to what to do when faced with the current situation, that was because the thought of said situation happening never came up. But he supposed that they would disapprove of him thanking a creature that is not of his own kind. But his Elders aren't here, and perhaps he could be courteous his one time. He heard the sound of the water beside him moving and looked to see what it was, only to be surprised that it is, in fact, a Gandr. Despite their species being closely related to each other, Gojira's and Gandr's have long been rivals, so to learn that one has actually saved his life was a surprise. The Gojira's view all other species as beneath them, and the Gandr's are no exception to that. He said "I suppose i should thank you for saving my life."

The Gandr looked at him with what appeared to be a confused expression before saying "You suppose? What a strange way to thank someone for saving you from certain death." The Gojira was surprised at how it sounded, expecting it's voice to sound deeper than it was, for which there were two explanations, the first being that their voices are naturally high pitched or one that relates to this Gandr's sex. By this point he has only seen corpses belonging to Gandr's which had been brought home by his parents to feast upon, so he didn't know what they sounded like. But seeing as the voice pitch of this one is similar to the female's of his own kind, he assumed that this one is also female. He next heard the Gandr say "And no, you aren't likely to kill me given your current state."

She finished that statement by slapping the Gojira on the right shoulder, even without contact being made with it that part of him is still sore, and her hitting it as hard as she did managed to produce a large jolt of pain. He let out a grunt at this, and knew that despite how much he didn't like it she was right, his injuries were still fresh despite having stopped bleeding, so he is in no condition to fight, let alone kill. And so he sighed and laid his head back down, and after several moents said "May i at least know your name?" A few moments of silence followed before an answer came "Manda."

* * *

Truth be told i wanted to upload this chapter during Christmas, or at least during New Year's Day, but it's still early in the year and i'm sure that it's the gesture that matters. So yeah, hopefully World War 3 won't start this year. And as for Subakorah, main purpose with her is to occasionally check up one what the Vortaak and their Kaiju are doing, similarly with Manda, although they will still be going through their own story arcs... Maybe.


	7. GDF Superspecies Profile: Manda

SUPERSPECIES PROFILE

Monarch Designation: MANDA

Classification: TITANUS GANDR

Nature: BIO-AQUATIC

Body Height: 131 FT

Body length: 984 FT

Behavior: PROTECTOR

Range: WORLDWIDE

CRYPTID PROFILE

In the west, Dragons are often seen as evil, demonic creatures that exist purely to be slain by righteous heroes. In the east however, they are seen as sacred beasts, and while they can be evil they can also be good. Dragon-like Titans do exist, such as the focus of this profile, Manda. This Titan was first discovered in the Tonga Trench after a Monarch research team high was sent to investigate an unusually high degree of vibrations emanating from the trench, and it was here that Manda was first discovered during a battle with Tyran in the Abyssal Zone. The battle ended with Tyran fleeing and Manda chasing after the submarine, seeming more curious than hostile, which is likely why it was able to escape with little harm other than leaking due to being accidentally hit during the fight by Manda's tail.

It was unknown what Manda was doing when Monster Zero emerged in 2019, but no attacks by the Titan were ever reported, likely meaning that it refused to answer Monster Zero's call. This was likely due to Monster Zero's poor performance in water, and if the two fought in it than it would likely have been an even battle. Ever since it's discovery in 2027, Manda and Tyran have had four battles with each other, likely meaning that the titans have a hostile relationship. The reason for this is probably due to them sharing the Tonga Trench with each other, meaning that their fights are over territorial disputes. Large gaps between these fights have been noticed whenever there is an encounter between Manda and Godzilla, likely out of a desire to not antagonize Godzilla.

The relationship between Manda and Godzilla being something of particular note, as all encounters between the two Titans have been peaceful, with both being incredibly docile towards each other with a noticeable increase in heart rate. Aggression has been displayed by Godzilla however whenever Monarch research teams are noticed during these encounters. Upon an encounter with a hostile Titan, Manda will initially display slight aggression by baring it's teeth, along with a series of deep rumbling noises and an increased heart rate. If the hostile Titan displays aggression then Manda will display it's teeth and it's full size and it's rumbling noises turn to growling and snarls. If further aggression is shown from the titan than a fight will ensue. The exception to this is Tyran, with the two immediately moving on to fighting.

If the foreign titan displays no aggression or submissiveness however, than Manda will revert back to it's docile state. Manda is one of the largest Titans, and is far larger than any other underwater Titan. When in battle, Manda prefers to evade it's opponents attacks, and despite it's size Manda is surprisingly fast. After getting into biting range it will then bite down onto the opponents body and will use it's length to it's advantage by curling itself around the opponents body like a Boa Constrictor before proceeding to crush it, breaking bones and rupturing organs. Manda possesses venom glands in it's throat, and whilst crushing an opponent may deliver a bite to an opponents throat or over area with high blood passage and inject it with high amounts of venom.

The venom alone will not kill a Titan, as ones immune will overcome it over time, although the strength of Manda's venom means that this will be a slow process, and more than enough time to finish the fight. When used on Humans, Manda's venom will cause death over a short period of time, usually killing within thirty to forty minutes, with the speed being increased depending upon the amount that is transferred. When used on a Titan, it will cause a lowered heart rate, an increase in body temperature, swelling at the point of entry, discoloration, vomiting, and likely other effects. Manda has been observed using echolocation over long distances, with an increased effectiveness in water. Manda is also capable of using it as a weapon, emitting Supersonic waves from it's mouth in a similar manner to Varan.

These waves have a clear increase in power when used underwater, and have been observed shattering rock and knocking away other Titans when used in it. Whenever on land Manda's movement is impaired as it's body is not effective whenever outside of water. Although Manda is fully capable of walking on land, whenever it desires to move quickly it will fold it's limbs against it's sides before slithering along the ground in a manner similar to that of a snake. Battles between Manda and Tyran usually end in either a draw with both leaving the area and being too tired and wounded to continue or with Manda coming out victorious but too injured to press it's advantage, with the last known fight between them being in 2047. Research teams are on permanent standby, ready collect any data from battles between Manda and Tyran.

In Manda's case, the goal being to acquire information on it's Supersonic Waves, samples of Manda's venom, pieces of flesh that may be chipped off and blood samples. Video recordings of fights between them is also highly desirable in order to study the behavior of both during battle. Measures have been taken to ensure that neither kills the other, and so methods to prevent either from dying are being researched. Manda doesn't often come out from the Tonga Trench, although when it does so it has been observed taking pains to avoid coming near the area containing Dagahra, similar to every other Titan, even passing through other Titans territory in order to avoid it. This may be a sign of respect for Dagahra, but if it's behavior falls into the destroyer category, than Humanity, like the Titans, might have cause for concern.


	8. Chapter 3 The Chaos Begins

A week had gone by after the fight between Varan and Godzilla and since then Varan's wounds had finally stopped being sore, although he had still not worked up the courage to leave his new home due to the fight and the humiliation brought about by it. How would other Kaiju react to him? He suspected with laughter. Early on the eighth day Varan had just woken up and was trying to get back to sleep when he heard footsteps outside of his cave, causing his head to jump up and hit the cave ceiling, with him letting out a grunt as they collided. Although whoever it was is upwind, Varan knew that it was Baragon as by that point only he and Mothra knew where Varan currently lived at. This meeting had become routine, as Baragon visited him every day and tried to nurse his shattered confidence back to health.

Varan said "What is it Baragon?" Although they weren't even looking at each other as Varan said that, it was by no means voluntary as Varan's cave only had enough room to accommodate one Kaiju. He heard Baragon say "Varan, i need to ask something of you, and you may likey find it to be a hard thing to do." Varan paused at this before saying "I can't offer much right now if what you want me to do is on the island Baragon, you know how things are right now." An awkward silence which was longer than the previous followed before Baragon said "That's the thing Varan, i think it's time for you to start heading out again." Varan froze at this and for the third time a pause in their conversation happened, this one even longer than the previous ones. "Baragon... You know what you're asking of me, right?"

Varan heard a sigh come from Baragon before he said "Varan, a week has passed, you can't keep hiding in here forever. You've completely refused to leave this cave, i've had to bring food to you just so that you don't have to come across other Kaiju. My point is that i have my own life to look after as well, so i and can't constantly tend to your own. If it helps i can hold your hand along the way if you're scared to leave." Varan was certain that Baragon was grinning as he added on that last part. What Varan believed that Baragon was doing is low key giving him a bet, essentially saying that if he can go out and catch prey by himself than he can still be looked at by Baragon as a proper Kaiju. Although Varan didn't want to go out, he also doesn't want to be seen as a weakling, especially by his own friend.

And so with a sigh Varan stood as high as he could from his position, his limbs cracking as they did so, and upon doing this he heard the sound of footsteps which grew fainter over time. In spite of what one may think this wasn't voluntary from either of them as Varan was sure that if he was able to than Baragon would accompany him on the way out. Unfortunately the problem lies in that the pass is a tight fit and only has enough room for one Kaiju to go through at a time, and Varan doesn't want to spend several minutes staring at Baragon's backside. He doesn't swing that way. Varan struggled with each step he took in leaving his cave, saying _"I can do this." _over and over in his mind. Five minutes later Varan emerged from the passage that led to his cave and he immediately looked around to see if there is anyone else nearby.

Varan let out a sigh of relief upon seeing that the only person around him is a smiling Baragon sitting to his right. Varan said "So, what do you want me to do now?" Baragon's smile faded and he said "We really need to get you used to hunting again." What followed was a several hour long hunt, although it would have taken less time if Varan didn't jump at every sound that he or Baragon made and looked at least once at every shadow large enough to hide a Kaiju in it. But their hunt went on he became more comfortable, becoming less paranoid as he chased the various scents of potential prey that they had caught onto with increased vigor. Varan had even began to race ahead of Baragon, and whilst he couldn't help but smile at how his friend was starting to get his confidence back, he would also like them to stay together.

In time Varan began getting far enough ahead that Baragon started to worry as at that time they were in a part of the island that was close to the shores, filled with mountains high enough to obscure even Kaiju and water from the ocean that covered any potential tracks on the ground, and in such a place it would be easy for them to lose track of one another. As Varan ran further away from him Baragon yelled out "HEY VARAN! WAIT UP!" but Varan didn't seem to care and simply rushed ahead, seeming to relish the freedom that he now had and disappearing from sight, exactly the thing that Baragon was afraid of. He sighed as this happened and began moving as fast as he could, but due to the mountains he couldn't move at his full speed, and since Varan is far more agile than him a large distance could be put between them.

A full three minutes had gone by Before Baragon finally got a clear idea of where Varan was by following sounds coming from where he last saw Varan heading to, and soon enough he did find him... And he was being stared down by Gorangi, with the corpse of a Sirenjaw poking just above the water. Not a good thing due to the Gorosaurus oftentimes being domineering, and Varan's current mental state also leaves him at a severe disadvantage and chances are could easily be hazed by others into doing what they want, he clearly still needs time to recover and the last thing he needs right now is this. Currently Varan and Gorangi were just staring at each other, although it was clear that Varan just lost all confidence whilst Gorangi looked to be like a hound staring down it's prey, a clear attempt at intimidation.

Baragon heard the moving of rocks around them, he quickly assumed this to be caused by Scylla whom was waiting for whoever had pick of them meal to finish whereupon she may go in and consume whatever remains like a scavenger. Baragon moved between them before a fight could break out and began bearing his teeth, and after a few brief moments of glancing between them Gorangi said "Back off Baragon, i claim this kill." Baragon stood at his full height on his hind legs and said "Well i support Varan's claim." Gorangi let out a snort and said "You weren't here to see what happened and have no say in the matter." Baragon narrowed his eyes and said "It doesn't matter, i will stand with Varan in this, regardless of what you have to say on it."

After a few seconds Gorangi let out a light laugh and said "Stand with him? So he needs someone to help him catch his food?" Baragon on the verge of yelling said "Leave him alone Gorangi." The Gorosaurus responded with "Stop defending him Baragon, all he does is hold you back. Or does it make your life easier knowing that there is someone around who's even more useless than you are?" Fire started coming out of the corners of Baragons mouth as he said with a clear growl in his voice "What's that supposed to mean?" What Gorangi said next was in a near whisper "You know EXACTLY what it means." After five seconds of the two staring down at each other they then looked as if they were about to fight, with Baragon looking as if he was about to swipe at the Gorosaurus whilst Gorangi bared his teeth.

Before anything else could happen though everyone there were blinded for a few moments by a sudden bright flash of light, forcing them to either close or cover their eyes as everyone moved away from it. When it finally dimmed after five seconds Mothra was on the ground where it once was and looked to be not at all pleased. Gorangi on his part blinked his eyes a few times after the light went away and although his vision hadn't entirely cleared up he recognized who was in front of him and said "Oh, Mothra. Could you maybe tone down on the li-" Mothra gave him no chance to continue and simply glanced at him and whilst staring into his eyes said "Shut up." Baragon after getting over the surprise of the flash of light now had to deal with the surprise of Mothra being so blunt in how she had just addressed Gorangi.

He doesn't remember her interacting with Gorangi before, and if she did than chances are that he simply forgot, but he wouldn't think that her response to Gorangi in a situation like this is simply a 'shut up'. Gorangi on his part said "Mothra, as is my right in being stronger than Varan i claim the kill here." Mothra on her part said in a deadpan tone "And as is my right in being the more intelligent out of the two of us, i claim that you should go and piss on the territory of someone who actually deserves it so that people won't think that you're such an ass, or is it upon realizing that you're a semi-Kaiju that the only relief you have in life is to make others lives as miserable as possible?" Gorangi moved his mouth silently before he managed to say "But-"

Before he could say anything Mothra continued, and with the same tone as before "Now leave in silence before i shove my stinger so far up your ass that i leave it there so that you can get a proboscis." Gorangi simply stood there silently, and whilst this whole conversation took place Mothra had been looking into his eyes the entire time. Eventually Gorangi broke eye contact and walked away, and all the while Baragon looked on with amazement at what he had just witnessed. He has seen Mothra's infamous acid tongue in action before, but no matter how many times he sees it the verbal beat downs that she gives to especially annoying people never ceases to be satisfying. As Gorangi walked away, Baragon briefly saw that he had a grin. Gorangi's attitude towards Mothra confuses him, as he's always been quite tolerant of her.

It was only when Gorangi disappeared that Mothra turned to them and Baragon looked at Varan and felt his heart sink. He was only staring at the ground, but the look in his eyes said it all. Mothra then said "Go, take Varan back to his lair with the catch, he needs more time to recover."

* * *

Varan woke from his sleep with a jump, the panic that he felt forcing him from restless sleep. Fifteen years. Fifteen long years of hell had passed since he had last felt some measure of peace. He rubbed his hands across his body, as although his wounds had long since healed many years ago, the scars still remained. Not even in his sleep could he find any sort of sanctuary, and he didn't like staying still for too long and doing nothing as then his mind would wander and then he would recall... Certain memories. Varan knew that it would take awhile before he could go back to sleep, and so with a sigh he began moving from the cliff side cave that he slept in and decided to go and stretch his limbs and find something to do, as keeping himself occupied is one of the few surefire ways to keep his mind at least somewhat clear.

He didn't have much to worry about from other Kaiju as it was still dusk, and so the sun hasn't truly come up yet, and at this time the island's Kaiju are usually still asleep, so he didn't have to worry about getting into a 'conversation'. He supposed that was one of the few benefits of his new home, not many Kaiju bother coming around to this place as it is largely barren, nothing but himself and a bunch of rocks and seawater here. As he went past the cliff side and through the narrow passageways that led up to it he made sure to move as quietly as he could, as although no other Kaiju live in this part of the island he still likes to move silently since it allows him to hear more clearly, that and he's snuck around for so long to avoid alerting other Kaiju that he's become more used to it than moving normally.

In fact, having a decade and a half of practice to do so has led him to become good at not drawing attention to himself and moving quietly. Well... Quietly for a Kaiju anyway. Varan cringed as he remembered how this has led to the creation of his other title, Twinkletoes. That one is the title which he hates the second most and is also the second most commonly used title when referring to him, being behind The Late Varan in both categories. But he utterly loathes both of them. For now though, first things first, he needed to hunt and to do it now, perhaps then he could sleep through the rest of the day. As the years gone by he got used to unting again, although ever since he started doing so he jumped at every shadow that he saw and every noise he heard.

As he entered one of the islands jungles and traced his nostrils along the ground he caught onto a scent, Skullcrawlers. They've been moving up to the surface a lot more lately, but it's not like they could be any real threat to a Kaiju. Now that he's caught their scent now he needs to to move in the general direction of where it leads until he can find some tracks, and although finding them would be difficult due to the size difference between a Skullcrawler and the average Kaiju, and after finding them can the feast begin. Soon enough he did come across Skullcrawler tracks after a few minutes, and a lot more than the usual size of a pack would be. Unusual considering that Skullcrawlers don't migrate to the surface often, as there is usually enough below ground for them to feast upon.

Half an hour later he did find a Skullcrawler pack, although not in the state that he was expecting. They were all dead, and scattered alongside them are the dead bodies of a Gyaos flock, and among them are a few live Gyaos that were consuming a few of the dead bodies. He came to the conclusion that the Skullcrawlers were chased out of the Hollow Earth by a Gyaos flock which cought up to and killed them, seemingly in the middle of the night. He supposed something like that could happen, the Gyaos are higher up on the food chain than the Skullcrawlers are after all. In fact, it's hard not to be higher on the food chain than the Skullcrawlers, strange since Skullcrawlers have minds of their own where Gyaos barely have any.

Although Skullcrawlers are widely looked down upon by any Kaiju that isn't Kong, something that Varan can normally relate to, their propensity towards cruelty doesn't earn them any sympathy from him nor from anyone else. As he approached the bodies he made no attempt at stealth, he was confident that he could handle a few Gyaos. As he came close they stopped eating and all turned their heads to face him, some with pieces of flesh still hanging from their jaws. Just half a dozen Gyaos, not much of a threat. They all stood to their full height, spread out their wings and snapped their jaws at him, intimidation displays only. Whilst a long time ago he would have returned the gesture, right now though he wouldn't as he doesn't have time for this, he simply wants to eat and go back to his lair.

And so instead of trying to scare off he fired an Oral Beam at the one that was closest to him which was sent skidding across the ground as it was hit. Although he doesn't have as much experience with Gyaos as he does with Skullcrawlers, he's learned enough about them to know that something like that would take one out of commission if not outright kill it. One down, five to go. The rest immediately charged towards him, and the next one to come into striking distance went towards his throat to bite into it, only for Varan to bite down onto the top of it's head, producing a sick crunching sound as he crushed it's head between his jaws, with it's neck held in place by his right hand and his his left hand digging it's claws into it's back.

From his left eye he could see the next on about to come within striking distance, and as soon as the body of the second one stopped squirming he immediately struck out his left hand. Two down, four to go. Varan backhanded the Gyaos lunging towards him, sending it to the ground, but before he could finish that one off the next Gyaos was already attacking him, with it biting onto his left forearm. As quickly as he could he bit down onto the Gyaos's neck and he backed away as the Gyaos that was smacked into the ground attempted to bite onto his left leg, and despite being aware of how much doing so would hurt Varan knew that time wasn't on his side right now, and so he moved his arm and head in opposite directions, although this caused the Gyaos's fangs to drag through his flesh this also tore out the Gyaos's throat.

When this happened it collapsed to the ground and choked on it's own blood. Three down, three to go. Varan saw only a blur roughly in the shape of a Gyaos come into striking distance and acting entirely on instinct fired off an Oral Beam as fast as he could and heard the moment after he did he heard a wet crunch and then continued to move back. Varan smiled slightly as he saw the neck of the Gyaos that was hit by the Oral Beam bend to the point that it's head pointed backwards and had portions of it's head and neck blown off, in fact he was certain that he could see pieces of brain matter somewhere in the mess. Although it had died, firing off an Oral Beam so quickly put serious strain on the inside of his throat, he would definitely be needing some water after this is done. Four down, two to go.

Out of the right corner of his eyesight Varan saw that one of the two remaining Gyaos were about to enter into striking distance and the other one on the left was about to do the same. He knew that although his arms could were close enough to strike the one on the left, the one on the right was too close to stop before it's claws would connect, and so he improvised. Just as it was about to swing it's claws at him Varan swung his tail around and it smacked the right Gyaos in the side, and although it didn't completely collide with the one on the left that caused it's eyesight to be taken off from him for a few moments and was staggered enough to give Varan time to point his back towards it, and before it even realized what Varan was doing to lunged forward with all the force it could muster.

The combination of not realizing what Varan was doing along with momentum stopping it from slowing fast enough caused the Gyaos to be unable to stop itself in time and was impaled upon Varan's back spikes. Varan felt it squirm around for a few brief moments, his back spikes impaling it multiple times each in the belly, chest, and neck, and soon it went limp. Five down, one to go. Varan bent backwards and felt the Gyaos's body slip off of him and eased slightly as he knew that he's already won this fight. As Varan turned around at walking speed he saw that the last remaining Gyaos had just managed to get back onto it's feet, and although he was once above toying with his prey, at this point he's become so desperate for a victory of any sort that he supposed that he could take a few moments to savor this rare occasion.

Varan only readied himself to lunge forward as he saw the Gyaos begin to charge towards him, and just as it lunged he bent downwards and struck his claws at the point just above it's ribcage, and as he felt his claws penetrate flesh he moved his hand downwards. Moments later the Gyaos was on the ground and missing half of it's rib cage. Varan sighed as he saw this creature squirm on the ground, he knew that if Baragon were here he'd essentially tell him to stop screwing around and just put the thing out of it's misery already, that he has to have some morals. Varan approached the Gyaos and as he saw it struggle to keep it's organs in place he thought about how in spite of what Baragon says, Gyaos don't really deserve mercy, they aren't even intelligent enough to understand what mercy even is, let alone be capable of it.

He briefly smirked at the thought that it is one of the many things that both Godzilla and the Gyaos have in common, aside from being a waste of air. When he came close to it the Gyaos tried to bite at Varan, only for him to grab it by it's jaws, and after that he pulled them sideways in the opposite direction of each other. He didn't let go despite the Gyaos's fangs digging into his fingers, and soon it's lower jaw came off. Varan breathed deeply as he felt his heart rate go down and his energy returning. Ten seconds later he heard the sound of moving trees and thought _"What NOW!"_ Perhaps he spent more time than he thought he did hunting and the island's inhabitants started waking up or some Kaiju was woken by the the sound of the fighting, those Oral Beams alone should have woken up at least half of the island.

And as the scent of the Kaiju started to enter his nostrils he looked up and saw that it's Baragon, and so he eased down at seeing that it's just the only true friend that he has left in the world. With that he began looking around to see if any Gyaos had survived. A few moments passed by, during which Baragon as unusually silent. Varan gussed that Baragon was greatly worried for him, as he could very rarely visit him since Godzlla doesn't like Kaiju visiting Varan for whatever reason, although Varan knew that even if he didn't care no one other than Baragon would do so anyway. After a while of searching Baragon finally spoke "Woken up by a nightmare over what happened again?" Varan briefly closed his eyes and sighed before saying "No, it was a different one this time."

Moments after saying that Varan heard what sounded like something wet choking and he began to move to the source with Baragon moving behind him who said "Really not taking any chances for survivors, huh?" He was trying to find a way to lighten up the situation like he usually does at times like this. Moments after he said that Varan spotted a live Gyaos, the one he hit with the Oral Beam at the start of the fight it was in. Currently it's chest was caved in and many of it's organs are likely either crushed or pierced by bone shards, but it's still alive somehow. Whilst approaching it Varan said "This is one of the few ways that i can get my mind some measure of peace, you should know that by now." Although he wasn't looking at him Varan knew that Baragon was likely cringing upon seeing what state that this Gyaos is in.

Varan is still unsure of how in spite of being aware of how horrible the world is Baragon still retains his optimistic personality, it's one of the world's great mysteries to Varan, if Baragon can find happiness no matter what the situation than why can't he? Although Baragon seems to be off put by something right now, perhaps it's just his appearance? He probably does look frightening seeing as how much blood is covering his back and mouth, he's probably wondering why the stuff is dripping off of his spikes. Varan raised his right foot above the Gyaos's head and in a swift motion crushed it, making a sickening crunch as it happened. Varan then he turned around to face Baragon whom appeared to be genuinely disturbed and said "Varan, i'm worried about your mental state, you never took pleasure in killing before."

Varan let out a "Hmph." before saying "How does that make me any different from anyone else here? They enjoy causing pain to others, in fact this makes me better than them for causing pain to those who actually deserve it." Baragon was silent for a short while, as if thinking about something before then saying "I think that's just you trying to justify this sort of stuff to yourself as an excuse to come off scot free from any inner conflict." Varan let out a light laugh before then saying "Inner conflict... What, are you trying to take Mothra's place or something? I don't think she'd appreciate that." Immediately afterwards Baragon said "Varan,i'm being serious about this. I'm worried for you, and i don't think that you're okay." Varan rolled his eyes before saying "Of course not."

Varan then slowly looked away from Baragon, allowing what he said to sink in before he quietly said "It's all because of him. It's always him." To Varan, there are few things as infuriating as being tortured by someone who is stronger and not being able to do a damn thing about it. Baragon was silent for a full ten seconds before saying "You talk about him the same way he would talk about Ichi." He looked back at Baragon before saying "That's because he's my own personal Ichi." This wasn't the first time they've gone through a conversation like this, although during the previous times Varan was much more passive-aggressive, likely because this time Varan was able to let loose some steam beforehand. Five seconds later Varan said "Why do you even care? Why don't you just see me as a lost cause and leave?"

After a few moments of silence Baragon said "Because you're my friend, and no matter how things get i want to stick with until the end." Varan slowly turned his head to Baragon and said "Thanks... For everything." Baragon looked around in case anyone else was nearby before wrapping his arms around Varan's neck in a hug. Varan decided to let his exterior drop for now and hugged Baragon back. To both it doesn't matter what happens, the two of them will always be by each others side. Five seconds later this moment between them was interrupted by by Varan taking notice of something bright in the sky, strane since by this point there shouldn't be any stars showing in the sky. With each passing second the light grew brighter and soon enough more began to appear in the sky.

It was then that Baragon looked at Varan and said "What's wrong? Is someone watching us?" Baragon said the last part in a worried tone and right after he said it Varan realized that the light was not growing brighter but heading right for them and after he realized that Varan thought _"Wait, is that thing actually a?..." _Just as he heard a screeching noise coming from the sky Varan pushed Baragon away from him and yelled "MOVE!" and just before the light impacted the ground Varan jumped out of the way. As Varan landed the sound of an explosion rang out behind him and when he looked back he saw a flaming crater where he once stood, and in the center of it is a large rock, and so it was confirmed that what he saw wasn't actually a light but a meteor.

As Varan looked back at the sky he saw what looked to be hundreds of other meteors coming down from the sky, and although most simply burnt up in the atmosphere there were also many that hit the surrounding ocean or even the island itself. Varan then heard what sounded like the cracking of rock and he looked back at the crater to see a cyan colored crystal start to grow from where the rock once was. Varan witnessed as the crystal grew at a rapid rate, growing larger than either he or Baragon are to a significant degree. It was then that the wheels in Varan's head started turning as he realized something. Although he isn't an expert on rocks coming down from the sky, he was concerned that these crystals might be dangerous and that the other meteors might contain more of them.

He looked to his right to see Baragon moving around the crystal, eyeing it as he went along. Varan then said to Baragon "I think we should wake up everyone who isn't up yet." Baragon glanced at Varan an said "But what about you? You know what many think of you right now." As the sound of meteors coming down around them was heard Varan was forced to nearly yell over the noise to be heard "Dammit Baragon, we don't have time for this right now, just go and wake up everyone that you can in case they get trapped in their lairs or something." Varan ran as fast as he could, following whatever Kaiju scent that he could pick up on and not even trying to listen if Baragon gave a response. Varan doesn't know the locations of many Kaiju lairs on the island, but he does know the location of a few.

Two of them are of course his own and Baragon's, the third one that he knows of is Rodan's. The island has a few volcano's scattered around it, with Baragon and Rodan each having their own ones and both provide a passageway to the Hollow Earth if one is able to endure the lava, which both Kaiju's are able to. Varan is admittedly quite shy about the idea of meeting Rodan after all this time as it's been years since they've last talked, and although Varan would blame his unwillingness to go out during daytime for this, he also suspects that Rodan just doesn't care for him anymore. When Varan found the volcano that Rodan resided in he saw a crystal layer growing over the top of it, which confirmed his suspicions that there were more meteors which held crystals.

This one in particular clearly prevents Rodan from leaving since the lava would slow his movement similar to how water would. Truth be told, Varan didn't like the idea of touching any of these crystals after seeing how quickly they grow, and even though this one seems to have stopped growing he was still concerned. Varan decided to experiment before touching one and fired off an Oral Beam at the spot where the volcano entrance was blocked, aside from a few cracks nothing happened. Varan sighed at the realization that he's going to have to smash this thing apart in order to unblock the entrance and allow Rodan to get out. Due to the crater of the volcano being surrounded by a slope, ramming into it is out of the question since he likely wouldn't be able to channel enough strength into it.

This just leaves him with jumping up and landing on it, and hopefully it would leave enough cracks in it for Rodan to break out and for him to avoid getting any burns. Varan back up from the edge of the crater and after a few steps planted all four of his limbs on the ground, after getting as low onto it as possible he charged forward and before he made contact with the crystal he pushed himself from the ground with as much force as he could. Luckily for him the force was enough to allow him to get off of the ground in spite of the slope, although as he came down a few things passed through his mind. What if the weight was too much and the crystal just collapsed beneath him and plunged him into the lava? What body part should he land on? How exactly did he managed to jump at all despite the geographical conditions?

Perhaps that last one was just due to some sort of divine being beyond his comprehension favoring him at that moment or something. When Varan landed on the crystal he did so on his right shoulder and he held his breath to see what would happen. He nearly laughed when he realized that all that happened was that a tremendous amount of cracks is spreading across the crystals surface. His eyes then widened when he realized something, a tremendous amount of cracks is spreading across the crystals surface, and he was directly on top of said crystal. Varan lunged towards the ground surrounding the crystal as fast as he could whilst the crystal collapsed behind him. When Varan reached the ground he rapidly flicked his left foot to shake off the heat on it, thankfully for him it only caused searing pain instead of burns.

He couldn't understand for the life of him how Baragon or Rodan found lava soothing. Several moments of passed by in which Varan stared at the crater of the volcano, but in time a shape rapidly shot out of the volcano towards the sky, sending lava and rocks in all directions as it spiraled upwards in the air. Turns out that Rodan still has as much of a desire to show off as ever as he came to a sudden stop and then proceeded to spread his wings out, as if trying to come across looking like a deity of fire. As Rodan moved down he swooped past Varan, and although nothing was said between the two Varan saw the left corner of Rodan's mouth raise into a grin, which he supposed was him giving a form of appreciation. Although Varan would have liked to be thanked properly, it's not like there's much time for a conversation.

Now that Rodan is out, that just leaves a number of Kaiju which are in the double digits to let loose. After heading down the slopes of the volcano so as to not have smoke obscure the scent of other Kaiju Varan raised his nose and began take in whatever scent that was strongest, and he found that the only scent other than that of smoke and Rodan's that he could get is a faint one coming from the direction of the islands shores. It's not much to work off of, but it's something. As Varan followed the scent that he had caught onto he had noticed two things. The first is that the meteor shower seems to be ending, as although there are still a few meteors coming down, the number of them which are currently doing so has greatly decreased, so he at least doesn't have to worry as much about getting a concussion.

The second was more personal, since this has probably been the most distance he's traveled on the island since he's first got here, unless there was some other time when he traveled as much or further across the island than this and he just doesn't remember it. Although, considering how much of an introvert he's been up to this point, it's probably the first one that's true. When Varan found the source of the scent that he had been following he found it to be coming from a large cave located at the islands shoreline, and just like Rodan's lair a large crystal was blocking the entrance to it. Before he could get to work on it though it then proceeded to burst apart as a large shape came through it. Varan's heart stopped as he recognized the shape of Godzilla coming to a halt.

He had willfully forgotten the Kaiju king's scent in order to not piss himself whenever he got the slightest whiff of it whenever out hunting as it could prove to be a serious detriment. Varan didn't move as Godzilla charged past him and the two only briefly brushed sides with each other. This had been the first time in years that they saw each other as Varan had been actively trying to avoid him. Although Varan had the instinctive urge each to simply stay there and not move out of shock, he knew that now wasn't the time. He still had work to do. Varan moved slower than before as he exited his Alpha's territory, almost walking as he did so Varan would rather have it that Godzilla simply stayed in his cave and starved to death, an impossibility to be sure but something that he'd appreciate regardless.

As soon as the scent in his nostrils cleared up Varan felt more at ease and proceeded to take in whatever scent that he could come across next, and the one that he did pick up on came from deeper within tthe island, towards one of it's mountains in fact. Varan hoped that whatever Kaiju that he came across next is more amicable towards him than Godzilla is. Getting to this Kaiju's lair proved to be quite a hassle. He had to cross one of the islands bays and a few of the meteors nearly hit him, although by the time he came upon the mountain that he was travelling to the meteors had completely stopped, so he at least doesn't have to worry about his own safety as much as before. But on the other hand, climbing the slopes of a mountain is always annoying, Kaiju or not.

This Kaiju's scent he doesn't recognize in the slightest. He can easily recognize Baragon's and Rodan's scents, and Godzilla's was one that he was at least a bit familiar with. This one though isn't one that he had previously encountered. The scent culminated in a cave that, like Rodan's and Godzilla's lairs, is blocked off by a large crystal. This time however, he could hear something on the other side of it. Varan tried communicating with whoever this Kaiju is, starting off by saying "Hello?" A muffled voice came through from the other side saying "Yes, who is it? I'd appreciate some help." Okay, this confirms that this isn't a Kaiju that Varan had met before "The name's Varan, and you are?" After a few moments of the Kaiju seemingly trying to remember who he is a voice came through from the other side again "Caesar."

Varan had heard about Caesar being mentioned a few times by Mothra whenever she decided to come by to check up on him, but Varan had never met Caesar in the past. Like many other Kaiju, this is the result of Varan trying to avoid them out of concern that they might mock him over what had happened between him and Godzilla. Eventually Varan heard Caesar say "Oh, Varan. I've heard of you, weren't you that one Kaiju that Godzilla put down a few years back?" Varan froze at that, mentally cringing as the memory came flooding back to him. No matter how much time passed, that particular incident would always seem to come back to haunt him. After a long enough time of silence from Varan, Caesar proceeded to say in a worried tone "Varan? You there?"

Varan immediately snapped out of his state and said "Judging by how you're still in there, i'm guessing that you can't get out." A few moments of silence passed by at this, after which Caesar said "Yeah, i'm in a bit of a bind here. I think i coud get out eventually, but only after a lot of time and effort. Think you could help a Kaiju out here?" Varan was intrigued by this, a Kaiju asking for HIS help instead of mocking him? A strange turn of events, but a welcome one. Varan said "Alright, you try to ram into this thing from your right side and i'll do the same to the opposite." Varan backed up a by a few footsteps and after a few moments said "Now." and charged into the crystal whilst Caesar did the same on his side. It resulted in a few cracks but not much more than that.

Varan's full weight can't be brought down onto it this time and neither of them are as large or heavy as Godzilla, and he was probably trying to get out for some time. The second try didn't cause the crystal to break, but that time more cracks were made. The crystal finally broke on the third try and when it came down around them both were on the ground. Varan and Caesar then went on their knees and both then looked at each other. Varan found Caesar to be strange looking, although that could just be pinned down to Varan not seeing Caesar up close before, nor many mammal Kaiju. His skin looked especially wierd to him what with how similar it looks to brick.

After a few seconds of the two just staring at each other as if trying to see which of them will be the one to make the first move Varan simply waved his right hand and said "Hi." Immediately after that Varan realized what he had just said and thought _"Not the smoothest greeting that i could have done, but it'll do."_ After a brief look of confusion on his face which seemed to say _"Seriously? 'Hi'? THAT'S the best you could come up with?" _Both stood back up onto their feet and Caesar said "So, mind telling me what's going on? I was sleeping in my cave when all of a sudden i heard what sounded like rocks colliding against the ground, and when i went to investigate i saw this big crystal blocking the entrance, and then awhile later you came along. And thanks for helping, by the way."

Varan took a moment to take in the fact that he was actually being praised for his actions instead of being ridiculed for them, the first time something like that has happened in as long as he can remember. Afterwards Varan thought about what to do, sure he could do the explanation later and look for other Kaiju that may need help, but on the other hand Baragon, Rodan and Godzilla have probably freed many other Kaiju already, so he's perhaps done the most that he can do anyway. Varan went for the later option and proceeded to explain what he did today up to this point, although he carefully omitted many of the things he said to Baragon, and although Caesar didn't say it the look in his eyes seemed to suggest that he knew that Varan was leaving out certain details.

By the end of it Varan said "So that's what happened on my end, and by this point i doubt that there's many Kaiju left to free if at all." Caesar took a moment to take all of it in whilst looking out at the surrounding landscape. Numerous craters had been made by the meteors, ruining much of the islands landscape and potentially killing many animals who could have been caught as food. After this they can't all afford to stay on the island anymore and need to go out into the surrounding ocean or Hollow Earth and search for food, the island alone can't sustain them anymore. And there's no telling what kind of effect that the crystals might have upon the landscape, even weather can't be discounted as these things were only discovered mere hours ago, and it was clear that these aren't normal crystals.

After some time of looking around Caesar said "If you wish than i'm willing to go along with you around the island and help out wherever we can." Varan was uncertain about this, he hasn't encountered many Kaiju that are willing to just go along with him to help with something, the only one that he's found that would do so being Baragon. But considering the current situation, he could use whatever help he can get. Caesar then looked at Varan who said "Alright, you can come along." and so they set out. They found the island to be as Varan expected it to, complete chaos, animals of all kinds were stampeding across the island and large masses of Skullcrawlers were coming out from the ground, but they were all in a panicked state and were jumping at every shadow, they posed little threat.

Every Kaiju that Varan and Caesar came across was just as confused about the situation as they were, and whenever they did come across another Kaiju Caesar always did the talking whilst Varan stood back. Although they didn't find any Kaiju that are in need of help, an idea of what to do was starting to form. They were to meet at the area which Mothra made her lair, a place which was located on the northern part of the island. Since Varan didn't know where it was Caesar had to guide him there since he knew where it was located, Varan actually didn't know much about how Caesar and Mothra felt about each other, but from what little he knows he thinks that they like each other, that's just a guess on his part though.

When they did eventually arrive at the place in which Mothra dwelt they saw that it had been completely spared from the destruction caused by the meteors. It is a lush, green place filled with trees large enough to obscure Humans and having a pleasing scent that is quite similar to her own. Although he could also pick up the faint smell of milkweed. Curious. The place is surrounded on all sides by mountains whilst having a single pass through which it can be entered, with a river going through it which leads to a large waterfall. The only animals that Varan could see here are various kinds of birds and fish, any other ones he couldn't see. Varan could tell why she liked this place, it's peaceful, very cut off from the rest of the island with little to bother her, even now he felt unusually calm, like weight has been lifted off of his shoulders.

Whilst there are certain Kaiju who have a slight passive effect upon the world around them, Mothra stands out as being truly amazing at it and is unequaled in the matter. The fact that this place was affected so little by the meteors and crystals along with it's seemingly calming effect is likely why it was chosen to gather at, Varan guessed that the other Kaiju needed a clear mind after the chaos of just what has happened. By this point only Varan and Caesar were there, so until others came they would have to wait. It wasn't long before Caesar decided to strike up a conversation "So, Varan. You seemed to freeze up when i asked about that whole thing between you and Godzilla. If you need anyone to discuss it with, than i have to talk to you about it."

Varan only answered with silence, not even bothering to look at Caesar. He's talked enough about that incident and heard his fill about it, Varan would much rather that it simply be forgotten. He then heard a sigh come from Caesar who then said "Listen, i can pick up on the fact that you're still upset about, venting your feelings about over what happened might make you feel better and get it off your chest, if only for a moment. But if you don't want to discuss it, than i'll just drop the subject." That was something which did make Varan feel better. What followed was the two of them spending the majority of the time that in silence, broken by the occasional question being asked by Caesar. It was mostly about Varan's relationship with Baragon, a subject which he was more comfortable with.

Although Varan tried to speak as little as he could, preferring to simply nod or wave his head as answers, and it went on like that until the noticed the scent of another Kaiju approaching. Varan and Caesar both respectfully lowered their heads upon seeing Manda slithering up to them before standing on her limbs and saying "Caesar. Varan." Whilst Varan continued having his head lowered, Caesar raised it back up before then saying "My Queen, it is unfortunate that we couldn't meet today under better circumstances." Manda merely nodded at this. She then turned her head to Varan and said "You can stop doing that, Varan." Varan raised his head. Although he's not paralyzed with fear, he was still nervous due to the position that Manda held and that if he offends in any way than Godzilla might decide to pay him a visit.

Varan hasn't interacted with Manda much as he's been actively been trying to avoid her for the past fifteen years, so he doesn't know how she'd react if offended and whether or not she'd go crying to Godzilla if accidentally insulted, so he'd rather play it safe than sorry. Varan gave a nervous smile as Manda looked at him before she turned to Caesar and said "Has he been like this to you too?" Caesar simply shrugged and said "Somewhat." Manda then looked at Varan and said "Regardless, i hope that you can get better, Varan. Your help might be needed for whatever comes next." Varan narrowed his eyes at this, suspicious of what she was saying and thinking that the way that she is talking is all just an act. In line with that Varan thought _"Well your bastard mate certainly isn't helping."_

Varan shook at this and counted himself lucky that Manda isn't a telepath, otherwise he might have been screwed there. Although just out of the corner of his left eye he saw Caesar raise an eyebrow whilst looking at him, but aside from that he did nothing else. Caesar turned to Manda and said "So why are you here and not with Godzilla? Didn't you take up the task of reining in his worst tendencies?" Varan resisted the erg to snort as he thought _"Yeah, real good job she's been doing at that." _Manda twirled the whisker on the right side of her snout in one of her fingers as she said "I can't be expected to constantly be watching over him. Although according to him i was the first Kaiju that he came across after he broke out of his cave, i passed the task over to Mothra, she knows how to handle him."

Varan thought _"Oh, so he doesn't see me as a proper Kaiju? Is that how it is?" _Varan lowered his head towards the ground as his mind wandered and he stopped paying attention to what Caesar and Manda were then saying, Varan began thinking about the most horrible things that he could think up of happening to Godzilla before Manda turned to him and said "Anything to say, Varan? You've been awfully quiet." Varan glanced towards Manda, blinking a few times as he snapped back to reality and said "Eh... False?" Manda sighed and shook her head before saying "I was asking if there was anything that you need from me." Varan only stared at her before saying "No." He then thought _"You wouldn't give me the thing i want most willingly." _

A few moments of silence passed by as if Manda was waiting to see if Varan meant that, and before slithering off she said "I'll be at the entrance if you need me." The two were silent as they saw Manda leave and once he was certain that she was out of hearing distance Caesar turned to Varan and lightly smacked him on the back of the head before saying "You're lucky that she can't read minds." Varan froze up at this upon realizing what was just stated and turned to Caesar and said "And you can?" Caesar turned towards the direction that Manda had gone in and said "I'm not a true psychic, but i do have some talent at reading minds." Varan narrowed his eyes before saying "Just stay out of my head, got it?" Caesar only smirked and said "No promises." Varan only grumbled in response.

Over time more Kaiju would arrive, Baragon, Gorangi, The Jinshin-Mushi, and Scylla along with others. Although when Godzilla did Varan made his best effort to stay as far away from him as possible and appear as small as he can so as to not be noticed, thankfully for him though Baragon was with him to provide him with some sense of safety along with Caesar strangely enough. Varan was confused by this along with the other ways that Caesar had been acting towards him, out of pity perhaps? Varan did his best to remove these thoughts from his head as it would be best to remain skeptical. What followed was the various Kaiju describing how things had been going for them throughout this mess, although Varan didn't get involved nor was he paying attention as he couldn't care less about what they had been going through.

Varan remained at the back throughout this meeting and tried to remain out of the line of sight of as many Kaiju as possible, with the talk being dominated by Godzilla, Manda and Mothra with others only occasionally pitching in as they all discussed where to go from here. At some point during it Varan felt Caesar deliver a light tap on his right shoulder before saying "You should try to get involved, we need everyone to pitch in during this no matter who they are." Varan spoke whilst trying to remain as quiet as possible as to not draw attention to himself "And say what? I'd only humiliate myself by stuttering or something and just get laughed at." Caesar only sighed whilst shaking his head as he said "You should worry less, this world could be facing a new crisis and it could be a chance to prove yourself, at least try."

Varan only looked toward the ground and muttered "Maybe, but not now." Over the course of the next hour a consensus was slowly made on what to do, to go out into the wider world and find out what the damage is. Due to Varan being far away and not paying attention he got a lack of details on what the various Kaiju would do, but he managed to pick up on a few. Gorangi, Scylla, Behemoth and Methuselah would remain on the island and try to destroy any crystals that they may come across, something that Gorangi grumbled about due to it not exactly being the most glorious of tasks, but he accepted it nonetheless. Anguirus would travel west and figure out what was going on over at the continent there, and then he finally started paying attention when he heard a voice being directed towards his direction from Mothra.

"Caesar, Varan, the two of you are to go north-west and see what is happening at that continent." Godzilla only chuckled at this and all of the other times that Varan was laughed at by other Kaiju come to the forefront of his mind, and the fear and shame within Varan's heart was replaced by anger. If they truly believe that he can't do something as simple as this right, than he would be just fine in proving them wrong. Sure it was little more than a simple task to go somewhere and see if anything bad is going on, but if this does turn out to be the start of a new crisis facing the world than he would do his best to try and make everyone else choke on their words. Varan started leaving as soon as these orders were given, not bothering to wait to hear whatever Caesar or anyone else had to say.

Whilst he could travel through the oceans of the world just fine, Caesar would have to go through the Hollow Earth to travel over such a long distance, a slow method of travel compared to swimming across Oceans, but when a Kaiju can neither fly nor swim well than it is the only method of travel. Varan prepared himself for the long journey ahead of him as he gone beneath the water as the sun went up over the horizon.

* * *

And thus the thing for which the title is named finally starts, certainly took awhile didn't it? Honestly, i only really work on this story whenever i feel like it, so it won't exactly be updated quickly. But don't worry, i won't be like George RR Martin and not work on it ever or Kentaro Miura and be to busy playing Idolmaster, so regardless of how much time passes between each chapter it should be updated at least a few times per year unless i'm dead, and seeing as how well I've been at avoiding COVID-19 so far this shouldn't happen anytime soon... Hopefully. And just so that people don't get confused about Zurkon123's review, Subakorah is based upon the 'Lightning Bug' Kaiju concept that was made but never implemented into Godzilla Unleashed.

I'll be taking a break from this story to work on another one that i had been working on, but i'll get back to this story eventually, until then what has been given so far should be satisfactory considering how much longer this chapter is when compared to the other ones.


	9. GDF Superspecies Profile: Anguirus

SUPERSPECIES PROFILE

Monarch Designation: ANGUIRUS

Classification: TITANUS ANGUILLAS

Nature: BIO-TERRAN

Body Height: 131 FT / 295 FT

Body Length: 524 FT

Behavior: PROTECTOR

Range: MONSTER ISLAND

CRYPTID PROFILE

Godzilla has many Titans sworn to his service, such as Manda and Mothra, and while there are those who have not accepted Godzilla as their alpha, such as Gamera and Tyran, the number of Titans that do follow the King Of The Monsters outnumbers those who do not. One of the Titans which follows Godzilla is Anguirus. The Titanus Anguillas species was first discovered in 1977, with Anguirus being found in Saudi Arabia twenty miles west of the Ghawar Oil Field. There have been many Titanus Anguillas skeletons which have been discovered since, one being briefly seen in Godzilla's original underwater lair via camera footage. What role it had in life and what relations it held with Godzilla in life is unknown. A companion? A figure which Godzilla held respect for? A rival whose remains were put there as a trophy of sorts?

Regardless, this is but one finding of the remains of a Titanus Anguillas, with only one that is known to currently be alive being Anguirus. When Monster Zero sent out it's call for the worlds titans to awaken in 2019, Anguirus was among those who did so, but rather than heading towards Monster Zero, it instead went towards Godzilla's location. The reason for this is unclear, but some have guessed that Anguirus may have encountered Godzilla in the past and still held loyalty to him, but in the end Anguirus did not arrive in Boston in time to see Monster Zero's defeat, and in time Anguirus came to inhabit Monster Island. While Anguirus didn't participate in the Seatopian invasion, it did in both Vortaak invasions and distinguished itself during both by being highly successful in battle against both Vortaak forces and their Titans.

When encountering a hostile Titan, Anguirus will start off by displaying it's full height by standing atop it's hind legs, using it's tail to balance itself whilst growling and roaring. Anguirus lacks many of the abilities displayed by other Titans, but makes up for it with it's bodily features. Anguirus is largely covered in spikes, which makes attacking Anguirus dangerous as the opponent may simply impale themselves, and what parts aren't covered in spikes are instead covered in thick scales which are as hard as diamonds. This makes Anguirus one of the most defensibly viable Titans in the world, and many are forced to fight either at range or strike specific areas where it's scales are less durable such as the neck or joints or parts that aren't covered like the eyes, but hitting such areas requires a level of precision that most titans lack.

When in battle, Anguirus has a tendency to charge the opposition blindly and allow it's spikes, fangs, and claws to do the rest, with Anguirus doing this against any opponent that it comes across, regardless of any power difference that may exist. Against opponents with ranged capabilities or with a high level of precision this may be seen as foolhardy, but it works against most Titans as most lack the precision required to hit or even notice it's weak areas, and most of the Titans in the world who have ranged capabilities works alongside Anguirus, this means that both are rarely encountered so Anguirus never truly had a reason to try and change it's battle tactics. However, the idea that Anguirus simply possesses a low level of intelligence has not been dismissed either.

Anguirus also makes up for it's lack of abilities with how it uses it's body. When traversing over long distances, Anguirus has been observed curling up into a ball and rolling towards it's intended destination. Anguirus also uses this against other Titans, preferring to do so in uneven terrain where it can repeatedly make use of this body position. Although not truly an ability like like Godzila's Atomic Breath or Monster Zero's Gravity Beams, Anguirus is capable of letting loose a loud roar which has the capability to shatter glass and burst an opponents ears, with enough force put into it this can force even a Titan to stumble backwards whilst clutching at their ears in pain. When used against Humans the person in question will be blown to pieces, although it has not shown the capability to liquify someone likes Varan's Oral Beam has.

In terms of diet, Anguirus is strictly carnivorous, and prefers hunting large animals such as Sker Buffalo's, and possessing enough bravery to attack a Titanus Kamacuras hive or Skullcrawler lair. Whilst Anguirus would prey upon a beached whale, it possesses low swimming capabilities and seems to avoid diving underwater. Among the Titans of Earth, Anguirus may lack many of the special abilities that other titans possess but makes up for it with it's defensive viability and tenacity, and whilst Anguirus's dedication towards the defense of Earth and it's inhabitants is admirable, this same tenacity may one day prove to be the death of Anguirus.


End file.
